I wish I had an Angel
by Ranja86
Summary: Being a new student, Malik is forced to endure a dull school life. Until he makes an encounter never dreamt of.. An Encounter which might lead to danger unexpected..
1. Chapter 1

** I wish I had an Angel **

** Chapter 1: First encounter **

Time: Shortly after the end of Battle City

So Isis, Malik and Rishid had stayed in Domino City.

It had been shortly after the summer break from school, and of course Isis had insisted on Malik being sent there to participate in lessons. All his contradictions and fights had been in vain, and even Rishid had betrayed him by siding with Isis..

Maliks rage and compulsory mind hadnt helped against this immense power of two older siblings. So he had had to give in and now found himself being in that nasty boring school of that Japanese people.. It appeared to be the typical neat, white and innocent building – as well as its participants inside. He felt as if he was the only individual here having somewhat of what you might call an "own mind".

It was puzzling.

First day at school passed by like any other typical first day at a foreign school. Luckily, that he already had learned that Japanese tongue, or he wouldn't have been able to grasp just a hint of what they told to each other. On the contrary it was fun to see them puzzled when he started cursing in Egypt or Arabic. He delighted in giving them frowns and questioned faces, as well as giving them his famous dangerous glare.. It proved to be the only thing which made school life bearable.

Sighing, he let his gaze wander around the remaining students, which had regarded it the better to stay in class room in break. The typical Japanese girls, always smiling like honey and with high-pitching voicing.. it was that sort of girls he usually hated the most. They were of no substance to him, of no character. Just all the same in a mono- coloured environment.. Okay, there _were_ some exceptions, but exactly these were that kind he tried not to think about.

Joey, for example.

The "dog", as Seto Kaiba liked to call him. And, like Malik had to admit, was damn right about it! He smirked broadly and reminded how he had used Joey to fulfil his own plans. He had been his slave, and it had been so astonishing easy to bring him down. Just another kind of an ultimate push-over..

Starting to hum silently to Nightwishs "Dark Chest of Wonders" he let his bright lavender eyes survey the rest of the students. Of no importance. Neither of them. The only one he had started to grow a liking on had been Bakura. But the Ring Spirit, not his innocent and always smiling brighter half. Evry time Malik caught a glimpse of him he had the feeling of being surrounded by a shiny white aura. It was almost unnatural – How could one individual maintain such an innocent character?! He knew that Ryo, like his friends called him, had quite some nasty secrets resting within his soul.. Malik didn't have to use that Millenium Item to know that (which by the way he didn't possess anymore), it were his good senses of humans which told him.

Character analysis could still be helpful some day. It was a kind of hobby he had taken a liking of.

This and European music. Especially the Dark Wave and Gothic style. He detested the Japanese versions, and often he had started a dispute with his classmates about that. But how could he made a point if hardly anyone tried to listen him? It was just the common "What's that?!" and then – flight.

He personally liked that music, it reflected parts of his philosophy and own character. But he wouldn't have ever told someone about these things.. Not even his sister or even Rishid. They were his siblings, but they also didn't try to listen to him. It mostly was the case that they did not talk at all. Or very little.

And honestly, Malik had been quite happy with that. Why talk too much and at the same time tell so little, like it tended to be after a while? Most people he knew buried each other with an amount of words but at the same time didn't hardly say anything important and worth of discussing. So why talk at all?

"What are you staring at?," suddenly a high-pitched honeyed voice disrupted his thoughts and with a sharp hiss he glanced at the invader - It was Théa, the girl he hated most.

"Why should that be of any intrest to you?," he took the plugs out of his ear, being not very amused about her sudden appearance.

Théa frowned. She hadn't counted on a counter-question. This boy was indeed very strange. Not participating in any of their common undertakings, still being somewhat out-of-reach and untouchable.

"You are acting mean to us. You don't try to join us when we invite you!," Théa blurted out and gave him her best smile. "You don't even talk to us!"

Malik shot her an angry look. "Why should I anyway? I don't see any advantage it could hold for me."

But the girl just blinked and then continued in her speech. She seemed to have overheard Malik's insult.

He frowned. Did she just _act _so dumb or did she actually lack some synopses in her brain? Plus that steady pink cloud in which she seemed to be embedded when walking on this earth. She probably had never experienced or even got a glimpse of the things Malik had gone through his entire childhood. And then trying to tell HIM how to behave!

"Can you just leave me alone?," he started growling at her, already feeling that he might lose his temper. "I'm not in the mood for talking."

But Théa of course did'nt hear the dangerous growling tune in his voice. Which proved to be a mistake. A probably severe one. "Why are you so angry?," she chirped. "I still don't understand your way of acting. We just want to be your friends, despite after all you did to us." She eyed him suspiciously. "We are nice to you."

That did it. Furious Malik got up and hissed at her: "I just dont WANT your damn friendship! I'm happy on my own, you fucking bitch!" His bright eyes, flickering with rage, darted death glares at the still surprised girl who didn't move an inch. "You wanna get kicked, do you?!"

Théa still stood there. Puzzled.

What.. had that been for? What had she.. done wrong?

Finally she had understood and tears began filling her eyes. "Why.. why you said these nasty things to me?," she started sobbing, obviously still astonished that someone didn't actually want her friendship. Malik was the first who had insulted her that much. It hurt.

"I.. I just wanted to be kind..," she started again. Sobbing and holding back her tears by covering her face with her palms. Together with that pink uniform she looked like a pink cloud having come to life.

Seeing her still **standing** there, Malik felt the present urge to kick her literally. She just looked like someone in whose face a slap might look good.. despite that she was a girl. "If you actually want to do me a favour, LEAVE!," he snarled at her and growled again.

And this time Théa got the tune in his voice and went backwards. Slowly, then she turned, still crying, and ran out of the room. To God-knew-where.

Malik took a look around.

Everyone remaining in the room was staring at him. Some puzzled, some scared, some angry. "What the hell are you staring at me?!," he hissed at them and surprisingly they all turned around to ignore him further.

But the girls started disputing about him and now and again threw a glance at him. It was clear what they were thinking and discussing about.

And Malik knew that.

Now he really felt wrong at the place and truly pissed off. If anyone would now come in and say just one false word he might as well explode in an instant..

"Oh fuck you all..," he sighed and headed for the door. Although he might get into trouble if he would spent the next lesson somewhere else, but better than sit in there again..

He had just left the room when he heard someone behind him: "Nice talk, Ishtar. I delighted in that."

Frozen, because he hadn't seen or even heard him making a sound, Malik remained still. Then he recognized whom that deep voice belonged to. He turned slowly, making an arrogant and somewhat distracted look.

"You're kidding."

Seto smirked. "No, seriously not. It was really a talk I found nice to attend." He was leaning comfortably at the wall and, arms crossed in front of his chest, staring at the Egyptian.

Malik shot him a suspicious look. "Why are you telling me that?," he asked curiously. "I offended her and probably the whole class – not to mention my way of speaking."

"Exactly that was I liked most.," Seto smirked a bit broader. "Don't think you are the only one capable of cursing. By the way: Where did you want to go?" He looked at his watch. "Break's over in a few minutes."

"No way.," Malik snarled. "I'd never guessed that. You want to tell me I have to go in again?"

Seto fumbled something out of his pocket, which Malik was surprised to recognize as a package of cigarettes. Seto took one of them out. "Actually, I wanted to ask you if you wanna join me." He took one of the cigarettes and held it towards him. "Having a smoke?"

Malik blinked at him.

**WHAT - THE - FUCK – WAS - THAT?!**

"Erm.. yeah.. why not?," he heard himself say, against all logical reasoning. "Better than beat her up."

And WHY THE HELL did he join?!

Walking off, Seto started laughing. "You really thought of that?" And turned to see if Malik would follow.

He did. Reluctantly at first, but he did.

So after some metres they were walking side by side, towards the front door of that boring school. Malik couldn't help an urgent feeling of being stuck in the wrong movie. His hand clutched the cigarette and he already thought of dodging backwards.

What went wrong here?!

Since when did Kaiba have the dignity to speak to anyone else except his brother?! And why in any cases did he he talk to HIM?! Frowning, and yet not finding any satisfying answer, Malik stumbled forward and almost bumped into the CEO, when he had been staring at the floor.

What had most surprised him was the fact, that Seto had made almost no sound when leaning at the wall. He had stood there perfectly silent. And Malik didn't like someone who couldn't be sensed by him.

It was dangerous.

"No one there." Seto stuck his head around the corner and then lead Malik through the door to a silent corner behind some walls. "I don't want to be disturbed."

Malik grinned. "I thought a Seto Kaiba doesn't have to follow restrictions."

"I do have, unfortunately." Seto grinned back and lit his cigarette. Having lit his own he passed the lighter on to Malik who gladly appreciated it. It was strange to do that after so much time. And it was damn necessary. Inhaling the smoke and then blowing it out he sighed. Seto had done perfectly right with that offer.

"Way better than sitting in there." Malik made small grey clouds with the smoke and stared at them, momentarily distracted. "Thanks."

"Welcome.," Seto did likewise and started thinking. He didn't know why, he just had the feeling that the Egyptian might be more of an intelligent human being that he had actually considered him to be. He eyed him suspiciously. He was a bit younger than he, but he could see in his eyes the anger and rage of years. Years full of pain, fear and disappointment..

"Anyway," he started talking to Malik, "Why did you yell at her?"

"She was going on my nerves.," Malik grinned like a wolf. "That chirpy attitude is the last I can stand. You know.. living in her own pink bubble.." He blew the smoke in the air. "And since I already had been in such a _good_ mood.." he spoke sarcastically, ".. it was just a matter of seconds." He continued staring at the blue summer sky and the grey smoke.

Sighing, Seto nodded. "Yeah, the Kinder-Garden. I doubt they'll ever get adults.."

"Yeah. They have no glimpse of what the world is really made of." Malik finished smoking and inhaled deeply. Feeling already better, he walked over and passed by Seto who snipped away the stub of his cigarette. "Where are you going?," he asked curiously. "You forgot that lessons started."

"Fuck. Right." Malik stopped at once and made a grimace. "And I don't have any idea how to survive that."

Seto just smirked and then drew another cigarette. "I wouldn't mind talking a bit." Offering Malik a second one, he shrug his shoulders. "I think it would be better than anything else."

Malik first considered it for some seconds. But well.. what could he lose? Except some few years of his health and a boring lesson full of dull stuff, for which only Théa could find a liking in.

Setos laughing brought him back to reality. "You do have a funny sense for humour."

"Did I say these words out loud?" Malik frowned and began thinking of himself as not sane anymore. He really needed someone to talk to. Be it Seto or someone else. "Sorry for that. You see, I'm getting crazy in there.," he smirked and ground his teeth.

"You are not the only one." Seto sighed and lit the second cigarette. "Sometimes I have the urge to put a bomb in there. Or some virus.."

"I think I'm growing to like you." Malik grinned at him, full of menace. "But well.. there are different ways to get rid of stress."

"Namely?" Seto frowned.

"Sex, for example." Malik shrug his shoulders. "At least that's my way of getting a clear mind again."

"Don't you tell me.," the CEO chuckled.

"What's so funny about that?" Malik shot him a suspicious glare.

"You are the first telling me things like these." Seto smiled at him and blew the smoke in the air. "It's really relaxing to talk to normal people."

"You regard me a normal human being?" Malik felt that he and Seto might be some kind of alike. They were foes, somehow, but seemed to have some things in common.. "Evryone thinks I'm a lunatic."

Seto thought it over. "Maybe. But you have an intelligent mind. And you're honest."

Malik didn't answer to that. "Maybe. But I can't stand that innocent behaviour they all try to maintain. I mean.. just look at Joey! He's having a crush on Mai anyone can tell just by looking into his face, but what does he do..?"

"Nothing." Seto meant dryly.

"Exactly that's the point." Malik grinned wickedly. "I have to admit, Mai is really tough. And really intresting."

The grin widened. And then Seto understood.

"I see..," he grinned too and suddenly remembered a text from a song. "I'm in love with my lust, burning angel wings to dust, I wish I had your angel tonight."

Malik coughed and almost had dropped the cigarette. He stared at Seto, astonished. "**Now** I am surprised.. You listen to Nightwish?!" That couldn't be real. Not SETO!?

"Yeah, sometimes.," he got replied. "Especially when I'm in that _good_ mood, like you called it. I like that texts."

Malik smirked again. "Now I really like you." He looked at Seto and scrutinized him quickly. "But I tell you what: These school uniforms suck."

"Yeah.. but well.. I have to endure that just one more year.. and then it's all over." Seto sighed. "I wonder if I'll survive that.."

Malik grinned at him. "Now you have someone to talk to."

"Indeed, Ishtar."

The Egyptian smirked. "Call me Malik."


	2. Chapter 2

**I wish I had an angel**

**Chapter 2 – Second encounter**

After getting back into classes again, Malik is faced by an angry Joey who wants to avenge the insult at Théa and the pains of the BC duels by a fight after school. Malik accepts the challenge, but finds himself being in a more dangerous situation than expected. But when things get worse, he receives unexpected help..

……………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………

"You stupid bastard!" was the first thing Malik heard when re-entering the classroom.

Of course he had spent the whole lesson outside with Kaiba, talking and reflecting about this and that. Now he still had to endure some hours, before weekend was at hand. Still some few hours..

"I wish you a nice afternoon, too," Malik smiled at Joey; who confronted him at his desk; and awaited further words from him. Calmed down, as he was now, things couldn't get so much worse.. Or could they?

"You said some things to Théa which I cannot forgive you!" the Blonde spoke in a fury, "You insulted her without any reason! And.. and there are a lot of things from BC unfinished! " Joey was enraged and, as far as Malik could tell, eager to hit him at once.

"I HAD a reason, you fool.." the Egyptian growled dangerously and noticed how his temper got the hold of himself. Although he had not intended to let go of his self-control he just couldn't prevent it, hearing such silly comments.

"And what reason?", Joey frowned and shot Malik a puzzled look. Still confronting the almost – as - tall – as - himself youth.

"She was going on my nerves and if she doesn't recognize a clear NO, it's not my fault. If she had listened, I wouldn't have yelled at her," Malik just eyed Joey scornfully and paced forward to his seat - Ignoring the threatening class-mate.

"And if you don't even have the courage to face me yourself, then all is lost, I guess," he smirked devilishly and got a step further towards Joey. Staring him into his eyes, he spoke:

"Let me speak plain: **SHE** is a nuisance, and **YOU** are an idiot."

"You.. you.. bastard!" Joey yelled at him and darted towards the slender youth, but got stopped by a sharp

"Joey, OUT!"

At once the Blonde froze at the place and turned to see who dared to give him orders. It was Seto, who had watched the whole thing for a while, but finally decided to take part in it. After all, he had the position of the class-speaker, and because of that it was his duty to keep matters under control.

"I won't allow you to start a fight in this class-room, nor school either," he spoke with an icy pitch in his voice, darting death glares at Joey with his cold blue eyes. "If you want to settle that, do it somewhere else."

"Same for you, Malik," he pointed to the Egyptian whom he had watched carefully and already anticipated his mood for fighting. The Egyptian had sharpened his senses in awaiting the coming attack, muscles tensed for hitting or dodging, if necessary. He remembered Seto of a Wildcat, somehow. Odd, but intresting.

"You won't start a fight here. Get it?"

"Yeah," he hissed back at Joey and, grumbling, took his seat.

Joey, who remained there standing for some minutes, finally sighed and drew back the same way. "We'll talk after school, okay?" he whispered to Malik when passing by.

"As you like it."

………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………

Of course the missed class didn't slip out off the teacher's notion. The stout and elderly woman directed him to her bureau, telling him how to behave and giving him some extra homework to make him think about it. Not to mention sending his sister a note to tell her. Malik listened to her complaints half-ear, his mind drifting away again and occupying itself with the white and rough-structured wallpaper in the room.

Way more intresting.

After having been dismissed from her, he slowly trotted home, knowing that Joey would await him somewhere on his way. He had wanted to settle that, and as far as Malik knew him, he would never keep him in peace until his wish was granted.

Stupid lad. Stupid and stubborn. Almost like himself.. he had to grin.

Humming some tune he took out his earplugs and turned the music on. If he would quarrel with Joey in short time, he could at least be in the right mood for that. So he switched the menu of the mp3-player on and selected the fitting music: RAMMSTEIN.

Although he did neither speak nor understand German, he somehow felt that this music was quite.. provoking. And of course he had searched a bit for the texts in the net, curious to know what they sang about. He took the first song he found and started speaking the words simultaneously to the player.

"Getarnt wird, wer Schmerzen kennt.. vom Feuer, das die Haut verbrennt.. ich werf ein Licht.. in mein Gesicht.. ein heißer Schrei.. FEUER FREI!"

Reaching the edge of a small, almost not visible block of flats, he finally encountered Joey. But not for Joey alone, Tristan had joined him, obviously in order to make the blonde feel secure. Cowards.

"Hey, Malik!" Joey exclaimed, and waving frantically with his hands, "Stop right there and settle this with me!"

Curiously blinking at him, Malik indeed stopped at the instant and furrowing one eyebrow, he spoke to him: "Why, you think, should I listen to _you_?"

"Come on, I told you we didn't finish. And we will finish it here and today!" Joey gestured further and made a fist. "We will do this like real men and fight until one of us gives up."

Being proud of this proposal, the youth beamed a smirk.

"And why did you brought Tristan with you?" Malik didn't believe him for a second.

"He will cheer me up," came the instant reply. "After all I will show you what friends are good for."

"Ah, okay," the Egyptian shot him a scornful glance. "I get it. If you wanna do it that way, be my guest."

"You won't have time to laugh, when we will finish you!" Tristan spoke for the first time, encouraging Joey as well as himself. Malik was this kind of person who sometimes still gave him the creeps..

Joey came up to Malik and placed himself in front of him. "Let's start this duel. This time without cards and without any magical powers. Fair play."

Grinning, and being self-conscious like never before, he stretched his hand out.

Hesitating, the Egyptian considered for an instant. Had he really fallen so low to quarrel with a lad such as Joey? Did he not have any pride left? Probably not.. he sighed inwardly, and finally took the hand to shake it.

"Fair play."

………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………

After some amusing exchange of insults and drawing circles around the opponent, Joey was the first who leapt forward to attack the Egyptian.

Although Malik had anticipated that, he didn't have time to dodge properly and could barely avoid the blow aimed at his stomach. Painfully he twitched and made a grimace. It had been long since he had really fought with somebody..

"First score for you!" Tristan cried with delight and smirked at the Egyptian. Joey, delighting in seeing Malik hurt, didn't pay attention to his self-defense for a moment and turned his back at him. Not a second later he felt himself being kicked in his very ass, which caused him to stagger and almost fall down.

He got a hold of himself and shot an angry look at Malik, who was grinning wolfishly. "I thought YOU were the one who wanted to kick ass."

He dodged back as Joey aimed a second blow at him, this time at his face. He missed for inches but got a hold of the Egyptian's waist to drag him down. It was no easy struggle for the youth to keep himself on solid ground, for Joey being obviously stronger than him.

Nevertheless Malik managed to wriggle out of his grip and leap a step backwards. Tensing again, he made a fist and tried to give Joey a hook to the chin. But the youth dodged his attack and counter-attacked with a punch at his cheek.

Great God, this guy had some power.. Malik thought and shook his head to get rid of the momentarily nausea. That would create a fine pain afterwards..

"You're gonna feel the pain you inflicted on us!" Joey now fully felt in his element and made the next attempt to hurt the Egyptian. But this time Malik paid better attention and leapt to the side so that he got behind the youth. With a swift movement he kicked him into his hollows of the knee so that Joey really lost the ground under his feet and came down, yelling for pain.

"You don't have _any _imagination of what **PAIN** really is..!" Malik hissed at him and in the next instant Joey felt himself being punched in his side, yelping helplessly.

He hadn't planned it to turn out that way.. the youth managed to get up and slowly rose to his full figure.

Taking a deep breath, and knowing that his opponent was still behind him, Joey suddenly stretched out his arm, gripped Malik on his, and threw him over his shoulder in a quick movement.

With a painful sound the Egyptian hit the concrete ground with full force on his back. Drawing in a deep, hissing breath, he suppressed the shock of pain, but was for a moment unable to get up.

It was exactly that moment which brought him into deeper trouble than he had thought of. For seeing his opponent helplessly lying on the ground, Joey didn't waste any second longer and pinned the Egyptian down at his arms. When he saw Malik trying to defend himself at least with his feet, Joey shouted at Tristan who got a grip of Malik's legs.

"Now tell me again!" the Blonde knelt on the Egyptian's wrists with full force, causing Malik to cry for pain. "Does that hurt?" he hit the Egyptian on his cheek with quite some power. "Does it?"

Malik, who tried to wriggle out of this grip like a cat, just hissed at Joey: "Let me go and I'll tell you what!"

"Wrong answer," Tristan, who held the legs down with his own body, joined in and gave Malik another punch. This time at his ribs, causing the Egyptian to twitch painfully.

"You fucking cowards!" Malik yelled at him and shot him a menacing death-glare. "Is that what you call fair?! You are no better than any other of those bastards!"

Whack! Came the next blow down, this time on his forehead, and Malik could feel blood trickling down..

Fuck! Now he stuck deep in shit. If he couldn't do anything useful in the next instants, this might really turn out ugly..

"You are the right one to tell us!" Joey's fist swung in front of Malik's glance, searching for a new spot to hit. "It's all your fault!"

Anxiously the Egyptian awaited the next blow which would probably break his nose, when suddenly he heard the deep and dangerous voice of someone he least expected to appear.

"I must say, you two have courage. Beating up a youth, pinned to the ground and unable to defend himself. Brave, really brave.."

"Kaiba!" Joey growled at him. "This is not your business! Piss off!" he knelt stronger on Malik's wrists who bit his lip but didn't say one word. This was embarrassing! In front of Seto!

"And you hold still!" Tristan and Joey had quite some trouble to keep the rearing youth pinned to the ground. He was slender and didn't look like it, but his fighting spirits were even to his.. Joey thought for an instant.

Having no other chance than this, Malik tried to turn his head and bite Joey in his arm. With a yell Joey dodged back when he felt sharp teeth piercing his flesh, notwithstanding kept his hold of Malik's wrists by kneeling on them.

"Ah, you bastard! You bit me!" he slapped the Egyptian on his cheeks, who did nothing but sparkle at Joey with a dangerous glitter in his eyes and licked the blood from his lips.

"Sweet," he grinned like a wolf but twitched when he saw the enraging youth and his nearing fist again.

This would do it.. he knew it instinctively. This blow would end the whole misery..

Until: "Joey, Tristan, get away from him."

"Huh?"

Stepping forward and dragging Joey at his collar up, Kaiba repeated: "Did you not hear me? I said **GET – AWAY – FROM – HIM.**"

Perplexed and surprised at the sudden grip, Joey didn't even try to defend himself. He let himself be lifted up and thrown down with a fast and forceful movement, kissing the ground.

"Now go."

Darting an icy look at them both, and obviously being able to fight for himself, Joey and Tristan seemed to consider a strategic withdrawal. "Joey, let's go.. I'm not sure about Kaiba.." Tristan murmured and helped Joey up, who only shot Kaiba a scornful glance and then turned to leave.

"Hey, you.. everything alright?" Kaiba just looked at the slowly recovering youth, emerging into an upright position.

"Yeah, sure," Malik checked himself for some instants and touched his aching cheek and forehead. He at last got up, but hissed for pain the first instant. "I never felt better."

"I wanted to hear that," Kaiba smirked and eyed the Egyptian suspiciously. "And you do look beaten, I can't deny it."

"My fault," Malik tried to suppress the pain, but limped a bit at the beginning. "I left my back unguarded. But thanks anyway."

"I passed by chance. It was quite entertaining to watch you for a while."

"I know you were a _real_ friend," Malik sneered at him. "Wouldn't suspect it otherwise."

"So what? I doubt you would've wanted my help."

"Me? You're kidding. I'd rather be beaten up by those amateurs than giving myself the humiliation to cry for help," Malik stated and wiped the trickle of blood away. "If I can't help myself, than I don't deserve it otherwise."

"You see.. and that's what I like in you," Seto smirked again and took out his cigarettes. "Want one?"

"No thanks.. but a Whisky would do," Malik considered the idea but shook his head. "Fuck, I don't have any at home, and my sis doesn't want me to buy some.."

Now it was Seto's time to be surprised. Well.. he was, but not visible to the human eye. He kept his self-esteem, but Malik had noticed the short flicker in his blue eyes.

"Yes, I do drink schnapps sometimes," he shrug his shoulders and touched his swelling cheeks. "It would help me getting rid of this pain and forgetting this fucking day.."

"Hmm.."

After thinking about it some minutes, where both kept silence, Malik broke the ice and gave Kaiba an almost _friendly_ look. " You know what? It's a late Friday afternoon.. what about we search for a nice little bar, take a seat somewhere in a corner and drink some? After all I owe you some cigarettes."

Again Kaiba felt puzzled. This guy was surely the strangest he'd ever seen.. And did he just hear right?

He had invited him to have a drink? With him, the most hated person in this entire class?

"What's the matter? Yes or No, I'm not patient."

Malik didn't know why he all of a sudden returned the favour to Seto. He seldom did, at any rate. But well.. this whole day had started off crazy, had passed crazy, and would probably end crazy as well..

In the end.. who cared?

"Okay, I'll accompany you," Kaiba finally grinned, "But let me tell you one thing: This evening will become painfully expensive for you.."


	3. Chapter 3

**I wish I had an angel**

**Chapter 3 – Third Encounter**

The school-week being over, and having nothing else to do, Malik invites Seto to have a drink at a bar. But egoistical as he is, Malik overestimates his own abilities and provokes Kaiba in an unwatched moment – which will be turning out to something he will regret deeply…

--

Of course Kaiba insisted on Malik trying to cover the scratches and bruises form the fight. As he had said Malik just "had to look that way he could himself show with him in public", and received a growl from the Egyptian. After all, he couldn't help it that he looked so worn down.

The best had proven to be a short visit at his home he shared with his two siblings, Isis and Rishid. For a while Malik could cool his hurting cheek, and besides change some clothes. Luckily, Seto stated, you didn't see the bruises all too visible thanks to his dark skin-colour.

There wasn't much of getting dressed differently for the Egyptian, save that he now wore Jeans and a black T-Shirt with the "Nightwish"-Logo.

"So, where are we going to?" Kaiba smirked and awaited the youth in front of his house.

"There is one bar three streets down there," Malik smirked and started to walk off, after he had locked the door of the house. "I don't think we'll have much difficulties to get in."

"By the way.. how old are you?" Seto's cold eyes scrutinized the blonde Egyptian in front of him.

"17."

"You look older than you are," the CEO was not surprised at all.

"Same for you," he got a wolfish grin, and Malik turned to see if he was following. "Going?"

"You don't have to tell me twice," the taller one smiled and trotted after him.

--

"So, how come you ended up in Domino City?" Seto had taken a comfortable seat in a smug corner in said bar. It was a calm Friday evening, just a few guests and wonderfully relaxed atmosphere. Just perfect.

"Well… my sister wanted that," Malik sighed and almost emptied the glass in front of him with one gulp, visibly in need of a good drink. "If it had been for me, I would've returned to Egypt. But she said I would be better off here.."

"That is a matter of how you see it," Kaiba too took a sip from his Whisky, watching the Egyptian with an indifferent gaze. "And I would be pleased if you would pay more attention for that stuff. A good Whisky has to be enjoyed."

"Ok.. I just needed something to swallow that fucking day," Malik growled and rubbed his hurting cheek. "Now I hate Joey more and more.."

"Oh, really?" Kaiba smirked back and leant closer onto the table. "I thought you were the kindness in person, like your sister."

"Eh, you're serious?" he got snapped at cockily. "She might be nice and sweet and whatever you might call her.. but me.. well.. I'm just an egoistic asshole, demanding attention and doing what I want."

"Yep. That's how I remembered you from BC," Kaiba sipped again at his Whisky, somehow enjoying the talk they had started. In any case, Malik seemed to be one of the few persons to be worth of him talking to at all..

"You are a quarrelling lad, always trying to beat the others down by their own stupid friendship-vows to each other.."

"And?"

"I like that idea.. especially that when you used Joey to fight against Yugi.." Kaiba's cold blue eyes flickered with something you could almost call _joy_. "The idea was not bad at all."

"But I failed," Malik didn't want to remember the whole affair. He had screwed it, somehow. And not thinkin about was the best way to forget about it.

"Anyway.. those lads deserve the name Kindergarden, I think. They are so childish and naive, and think everything is to be solved by friendship," the taller one brooded over his thoughts. "But in reality this makes it only worse. One is better off alone in this hard and cruel world."

"You sound like somebody who has made his experiences," Malik ordered a second glass and eyed his opponent cautiously. "If I'm not mistaken, that is."

"No, you're not. I made the experience that you can only depend on own strength, especially when thinking of my stepfather.."

"Stepfather?" Malik frowned, but didn't pursue the subject further. "Well.. long family stories.. I know that.. mine is not better either," the Egyptian shrug the shoulders and took the new glass the waiter had brought. "Better not muse about now. It's past, and that's what counts."

"Right," Kaiba swallowed his memories by taking a big gulp and ordered a next glass of Whisky. "Let's speak of other things.. what about that music stuff?"

"Ah yes, I forgot," Malik smirked and looked down at his T- Shirt. "I never thought you would listen to such bands as I do. You know.. Gothic, EBM, Metal and so on.."

"Why not?" Seto arched one eyebrow. "I might look like the super educated student, but I prefer such music. I don't get it why all people think I should listen to classical pieces instead."

"Classical? The only thing I ever liked to listen to is the Devil's Trill by Tartini," Malik shrug his shoulders and took another gulp. He knew that if he continued drinking like that he hastened towards being out of money and being plastered again, but fuck it! It was a Friday evening!

"Oh? You know that piece?" Seto was impressed. "I'd never thought of you possessing something like a sense for real art."

"Really?" Malik sneered at him and put his elbows on the table, holding his chin. "Why did I expect that answer? And what drives YOU to listen to Nightwish, _Seto_?"

"Curiosity and a strong sympathy," Seto emptied the second glass of his schnapps and tried a new one. "And this stuff is really good, you know?"

--

Having spent some hours and A LOT OF money at this bar, the questions came to a very intresting point:

"Because we're on it now.. I'd like to ask you a question:" Malik grinned and, being quite drunken due to several glasses of Whisky, eyed Kaiba suspiciously with his bright lavender eyes.

"Go on," the taller youth had carefully kept control of his drinking, suspecting he might need his self-control later on. "Tell me."

"Did you ever have a girl- or boyfriend?"

For some seconds there was silence, but Kaiba regained his self-control quite fast.

"I'm straight, just to avoid misunderstandings. And no, I didn't lead a relationship or something like that.. But yes, I've had some women in bed.. women, not girls!" he admitted honestly, leaving Malik not a glimpse of being impressed. Instead, he started to chuckle.

"I expected that," he smiled and leant back.

"And you?" Kaiba somehow got curious and shot his classmate an interested look. "I wonder if you're straight at all…"

Frowning, the Egyptian first emptied his glass, and then proceeded. "I'm bisexual, I like women as well as men. But I'm not the kind for a stable or even _emotional _relationship. What I mean is.." he didn't find the words.

"You want to have your fun, nothing else."

"Exactly," Malik smirked at him. "But no one seems to understand that. At least, none of the girls. They all think I love them just because I had been to bed with them one or two times.."

"I know that.." Seto sighed. "It's always the same with them.. childish, pitiless creatures, in need of someone to keep a hold on.."

For some minutes they maintained silence, but then Seto had made his mind up and again took the word:

"But tell me.. why guys too? Aren't you satisfied with girls?"

He grinned and leant closer to the Egyptian.

And that was the point at which the whole misery started..

Blinking with his bright eyes, Malik shrunk back and stammered: "Erm.. how to explain that.. you know that evil spirit from Bakura's Ring? Remember him from BC?"

"Sort of," Kaiba had to search for the white-haired guy, trying to ruin his whole tournament.

"I had made a bargain with him.." Malik explained.

"I was to give him the millennium rod, which you had in possession, and he was to help me getting rid of Yugi's friends. Well.. he WAS helping and assisting me.. but since you got the item yourself, you can imagine how I paid my debts.." the Egyptian coughed, being reminded intensively.

"Spare me the details.." Kaiba shook his head and didn't want to pursue this subject further. But curiosity was stronger.. thanks to the alcohol he had already intus. "But I can't really imagine that.. to fuck a guy or _being _fucked by one.. what is the trick? If I dare to ask that question?"

Malik tried to ban the thoughts from a minute ago from his mind. When Kaiba had leant close to him, he had noticed his scent.. almost felt his breath and skin..

And those thoughts, which began to form inside his head, were a DAMN BAD idea!

_No__pe, Malik, don't even TRY to think of it!_ he heard himself tell his conscience. But when did he ever listen to that?

But he nevertheless replied to Kaiba's question. "There is no trick." he heard himself answer. "It's just either you want it or not. And I would do it. But I prefer being the active one."

"Oh? Intresting," Kaiba got a bit closer to him, obviously not aware that this was just what made the Egyptian grew more uneasy. Did Seto do this on purpose? "Tell me more about it. Anyone you'd like to?"

Bad question. Very bad.

His conscience still told him to not think about that topic but.. the thought was fascinating..

"Hmm.. if you say that.." Malik pondered about it and - tongue being faster than mind - said the fatal words: "I'd like to do it with _you_."

After some seconds he blinked at Kaiba and added: "Man, that was a JOKE! Don't take that serious!"

But Seto did.

And remembered it.

He was not half as drunken as the Egyptian was, and that would be his doom.. he thought devilishly. For this arrogant offer he would pay.. pay with his pride and egotism.

"What about we slowly start to return home?" he suggested, smiling. He didn't want the Egyptian to suspect anything, but he had already drawn in his mind the conclusion of HOW to settle this. He wouldn't be turned into an humiliated object just because that brat made a joke about it!

"Yeah, good idea. Before I get poorer as I am already," Malik rose up, and noticed that he had difficulties to keep an erect pace. Good God.. was he really that smashed how he felt?!

But considering it.. they must've sit here for about 4-5 hours, and counting on how much glasses of schnapps he probably had swallowed.. oh my… This would turn out expensive.

--

Now that they were on the streets again, the Egyptian felt the cool night air outside, and drew a deep breath. It worked at least partially to get him some clear thoughts again. By the way.. he had lost a huge amount of money, and Isis would tell him again and again how to deal properly with money..

Dammit.

Money was made to spent it on something.

"Hey, what about your going home?" Seto pointed towards the small house near them. "It's late, and your sis will be worrying about you."

"She's not there," Malik responded, and searched for the keys. Getting aware after a while, that they were lost. Did he leave them at the bar? But it must have been closed by this time.. for sure.

"Fuck."

"What is it?" Seto asked occupied, not forgetting the offer he had been made to. An offer, which was insulting in his eyes. Insulting and humiliating by someone like this little egoistical and obviously quite drunken lad.

"I lost the keys. Argh!" Malik growled to himself. "Isis will beat the hell out of me.."

"Hm.. I'm not far off from here," Kaiba suddenly suggested and had the urge to grin like a devil. It was hard, the alcohol showing effect to him too, _not_ to smirk. "If you like, you could spent the night at my house instead."

"Hm.." Malik considered for a moment and eyed his classmate suspuciously. "Do I owe you, then?"

"No, it's all right," Seto waved aside and pointed towards another direction to make Malik follow him. If he would fall for this, he was as well as doomed..

_Of course you owe me, you little bastard.. you will owe me soon enough…_

"Ok," The Egyptian nodded and followed Seto to his house, just some blocks away, unaware that he had actually sealed his fate.

--

„Well.. this is the bath-room, this the living- room, and this the bed-room," Kaiba showed the youth the different rooms. "I'll be a bit in the living-room, but if you want to, you can go to bed," he added. Still having a hard time to suppress his smirking face. It was just too easy..

"Thanks," Malik just headed for the door and vanished into the bath-room.

Whereas Kaiba was clearing out last doubts. He was a bit drunken, all right, but what he was going to do was far beyond drunkenness..

He had been ridiculed by someone who barely had reached adulthood.

This was more enraging than anything else anyone had ever said to him.. Oh no, he would show Malik what it meant to challenge a Seto Kaiba..

--

As Malik left the bath-room, clad only in his trousers, he still felt somehow stuck in the wrong place.

He had passed a sheer incredible day, making friends with Kaiba, so to speak, and now spending the night at his house. Or with him personally?

Malik couldn't suppress a pervert grin, maybe he really had a chance to get his fun tonight. He was not deaf to his body, and it painfully remembered him of doing something to get rid of a quite familiar aching in his trousers..

But he would come to that in a minute or two.

Unfortunately, he hadn't counted on Kaiba being more alert than he had thought. Before Malik even had the chance to dodge the attack, he felt himself being pushed at the near white wall, arms being crossed vigorously on his back.

"Hey.. what-!?" the Egyptian felt the rough wall on his cheek, and a stealthy grip. "Kaiba?!"

"Don't you think I have forgotten your words," Seto's icy voice had become more biting than before. And Malik suddenly had an eerie feeling this wouldn't turn out to his personal advantage..

"What are you talking about?!" Malik hissed and tried to free himself, but didn't have the faintest chance against someone taller and more sober than him. "Let go off me!"

"Oh no.. you're mistaken deeply.." Kaiba snarled at him and pushed his feet to the outside to straddle the legs of the youth. Shoving his knee upwards, he touched the Egyptian softly between his thighs and got a subdued moan as reward.

Fuck.. this didn't turn out as expected, but Malik couldn't deny that this was somehow turning him on..

Dammit!

"Ah, I see.." he felt the knee getting higher, but still wasn't able to defend himself. "You little bastard! THINKING of doing this with me deserves severe punishment. I'll show you what it means to dare me!"

Without giving Malik time to understand, he grabbed his arm and dragged him towards the bed, furious like hell.

He still knew what he was going to do, he told himself. He was going to teach Malik a lesson which he would never forget..

"Ouwch.. let me go!" the youth tried to withstand his grip, but got now paid back for drinking too much and ignoring his limits.. For Kaiba just had to use his own strength against the Egyptian himself to make him stagger and falling down on the blanket, being immediately gyved with his nearby jacket at the metallic frame of the bed. So he had been made defenseless once again in a matter of a seconds.

"What.. what are you gonna do.." Malik was too perplexed to realize it and struggled to get free.

"You wanted to get me into bed..", Kaiba stated coolly and watched him with pure detest. "And you will get your wish granted."

And now Malik could think clearly: Here he was, drunken, lying _on bottom_, and being tied to a bed - that was: practically defenseless. The perfect victim for –

**OH FUCK! **

"No.." he stared at Kaiba with wide eyes, the bright colour in them flickering nervously.

"It's too late for excuses," the taller youth just unbuttoned his shirt and grabbed the Egyptian roughly between his thighs.

"Ouwch.." Malik bit his lip, but was unable to get free from neither Kaiba's grip nor release his tied and crossed wrists.

"This won't do for you, I fear," he got a scornful look and his oppressor didn't lose any time to undo his trousers and his own. "You had the impudence and foolishness to think of me as someone being turned into a joke. And you will pay for that.." he had unclad the Egyptian completely and let his gaze wander about the dark-skinned body beneath him.

"Not bad. Although I don't usually take a look at guys," he grinned like a wolf, showing a lustful flicker in his eyes. Funny, this morning he would never have even _thought_ of fucking a guy, but he simply couldn't let Malik get away with this.

"Then let me go.." Malik growled at Kaiba as he felt himself being pushed against the frame, feeling the bars painfully in his back. "Let me go and I'll forget to ever have talked to you."

"In your dreams, Malik.." the taller one positioned himself at the slender youth, straddling his legs.

"No.." he tried to back off, when he felt something quite hard at his ass, but couldn't prevent being engaged in an only closer touch. "DON'T!"

Grasping the Egyptian's waist and drawing him closer to himself, the other thrust forcefully forward until there wasn't any space left in between them.

- For real! Kaiba had really done it! -

And this time Malik didn't care about his dignity anymore.

"NO!" he yelled for pain. "Take it out! Take it out!" he struggled vehemently to get free of a pain, more severe than anything else he had ever felt. Not that it was the first time that way – but

Oh God.. this was hurting like hell..!

"STOP IT!" he begged desperately, but of course met deaf ears. "I don't want that.. stop it, please!"

"Why should I?" Kaiba could barely believe what he was doing here, but knew very well that this had nothing to do with this liking-guys stuff or hormones, it just was the only way to teach this Wildcat a lesson. The only way to make him recognize how wrong he had been..

"Don't tell me you never were in this position.." he sneered at him, thrusting forward to make the slender youth shivering painfully. "I know you are a little whore.."

No, he didn't turn into a pervert.. Not at all. He just wanted to see this Wildcat humiliated.. that he never thought of something like that ever again..

"See where you are now" Seto smirked when seeing this youth helplessly twitching under him, tears of pain in his eyes... "You'll follow _my _command, and nothing else, just to put that clear.." he snarled at him and despite the grave situation couldn't suppress a cold smirk. "And please.. try to relax. It's much easier to move then."

"Bastard!" Malik snapped at him, the pain driving him furious. „Try that with 20 cm in your ass!"

"Your humor is priceless," Seto grinned at the Egyptian and moved stronger, with each movement pushing the youth at the bars and dragging him back at his own body. And he had to admit, maybe because of the alcohol, that it was getting to be really funny..

„Giving in already?" Seto looked at the furious sparkling eyes, but frowned surprised when he heard a quiet moan.

What was that?!

Malik couldn't believe what was going on. He had acted on sheer reflex, being touched at an invisible spot inside his body.

"Let me hear that again," Kaiba smirked and thrust again into the slowly relaxing body. If the Egyptian didn't want to give in, his body at least did.

He moaned a second time, his cheeks getting darker tinted.

"Oh.. how intresting.. you start to make that game really fascinating," Seto couldn't suppress a chuckle, keenly observing the drunken and obviously quite turned on youth beneath him.

"Don't look at me like that!" Malik growled, but felt himself getting aroused despite his will. "I don't want that! Uh.." he bit his lip as the obviously sensitive spot got hit again.

"Really?" the taller youth grabbed his best piece firmly, causing him to twitch for pain. "THIS tells me something totally different.."

Was that really him? Did he really do that? Actually.. raping a guy?

Yes, he was. And he had the right to do it.

Malik had mocked him by this careless joke, he just took his rightful revenge. First reason.

Yeah.. he was the stronger one, maintaining the power and control over him. Second reason. And Malik, being practically defenseless, took the part of a victim – The more deserving punishment. Third reason.

And three reasons were sufficient, Seto grinned.

"You are a bastard.." Malik growled menacingly, being humiliated like never before and betrayed by his own body. "I'll kill you when this is over!"

"Oh really? I would delight in that," he heard Seto snicker, who still had complete control over his own body, and not showing any other sign than a broad grin and sadistic sparkling blue eyes..

It made Malik creep - and become excited at the same time..

And this time, he became painfully aware, he had lost completely.

He was at the mercy of somebody who had turned tables to his own advantage – And whom he actually started to hate with all his heart..

"You'll regret that..!" he managed to hiss between a feeling of pain and lust, being dragged back and forth by the vigorous moves. "Don't you think I'll ever forget that!"

Thrusting deep inside his body, he felt Seto's cold and chilling voice whispering in his ear:

"Damn right, Malik.. That's exactly what I want.."


	4. Chapter 4

**I wish I had an angel**

**Fourth Encounter**

Being unable to scheme a plot against Kaiba, Malik's mood gets worse and worse. When Seto is teasing him at school the next week, he finally loses his temper and explodes…

----

It was bright daylight when the Egyptian finally awoke. Having fallen into a deep and dreamless sleep late at night, he had now difficulties to find back into reality.

With a painful moan he opened his eyes and blinked some times before he recognized that he lay in a bed, cuddled under a warm blanket like a cat. What was this room?

After some moments of considering, the memory flashed through his mind like lightning and Malik remembered everything which had happened yesterday – and in the same instant wished to forget it.

Abruptly he sat up, but drew a sharp breath in when he felt his body aching all over. Especially at a very private part..

"Bastard!" he hissed and the bright lavender eyes darkened from second to second with rage and the wish to kill. Slowly and painfully.

Sighing, the Egyptian started searching for his clothes to put on which was turning out harder than he had thought.. Malik noticed when he got up and hissed sharply because of the overwhelming pain. It was a mix of Joey's punches, a headache of too much drinking and Kaiba..

Kaiba!

For several minutes the Egyptian wasn't unable to think something else than how to pay him back. Completely forgotten that he had himself gotten in the shit.

Luckily he was already in his trousers when the door opened and said Kaiba plopped in, throwing a small bundle of keys at Malik whose reaction was still fast enough to catch it.

Both were just staring at each other for some moments, unable to utter anything.

"Here," Kaiba finally spoke indifferent, his cold blue eyes gazing scornfully at the Egyptian. "You've got two minutes."

_Erm.. what?!_ Malik blinked at him for some seconds but was finally realizing that he was being kicked out.

And reluctantly, but not resisting or contradicting anymore, he grabbed the rest of his clothes, took the keys with him and slowly withdrew towards the door.

His bright eyes were still fixed on Seto and his icy face. It would've been easier if he had been smirking, or abusing him, but this cold and impenetrable expression gave Malik the creeps..

Without any sound he sneaked out of the room , the only wish being safe and sound on the streets again..

----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

It had taken longer than expected to reach home. Not that he was living far from Kaiba's house, but due to the pain and his still not sober mind Malik wasn't able to get away from Kaiba as fast as he had intended.

His thoughts were interrupted when he unlocked and opened the door and met an angry sister. Of course Ishizu was enraged, for Malik hadn't come home last night at all.

"Hi, sis," he managed a little smirk, ignoring the pain. "Sorry I'm late."

"Do you know what time it is?!" Ishizu stared at him in surprise. Of course she noticed the bruises on his face and arms, so what had happened? Besides that she felt like slapping him across his face for his disobedience.

"Yeah, around 9 am," Malik hissed scornfully at her, but shuffled exhausted towards the bath-room. It was the only thing he could do now to ease pain and memory. "I'll be taking a shower," he murmured and left.

Ishizu was puzzled.

What the hell was going on? Any other time Malik would've argued with her or at least shot her a selfish and arrogant look. But this time none of it. He seemed.. rather troubled. Or subdued. As if something severe had happened.

But well.. he was old enough, Ishizu shook her head, he could care for himself. And if he didn't want to tell her voluntarily, she would have no chance of getting to know about it in any case.

----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Without thinking, the youth let himself being refreshed by the warm, soothing water. It took some time before Malik had finally the feeling of being almost like himself again. It was hard, however, not to remember this fateful night:

Several bruises and especially some darkened streaks on his wrists made the Egyptian feeling stained, non-regarding what he had done in his past. It still gave him a slight shiver, recalling it.

And yes, speaking of the pure act itself, he had been raped.

But as it seemed, he had enjoyed it.

It was only now that he became fully aware of it.. and didn't want to believe it.

Turning the water warmer, Malik tried to forget this embarrassing fact. It was better for his mind and ego if he didn't consider it anymore. It had happened – and past.

----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

After the really necessary shower the Egyptian, having come back to his senses, retreated to his own room and threw himself on his bed. He buried his face in the soft pillow for a second and tried to recover his logical thinking.

Why had he taken retreat? Why had he not faced Kaiba and done him in?

It had been totally odd of him, but Malik got an eerie feeling in his guts that that night had left its marks.. Maybe not only on his body, but also on his mind and sub-conscience.. He had reacted on sheer reflex that morning, and it concerned him heavily.

This was not good.

Definitely not.

Lifting his head, he stared straight ahead at his window. Looking outside, Malik could see bright daylight and a warm blue sky with just a few white, fluffy clouds. The weather was like a parody on his mood.

"Dare to meet me again.." Malik ground his teeth when he remembered the mocking, disdaining cold eyes on him and that sly smirk addressed towards him. "I'll think of how to pay you back.."

----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

The next monday morning

"Malik.. Malik, get up!" Ishizu shook the sleeping boy, who had consciously overheard and ignored his alarm clock. It still was early morning, but Malik felt repulsive to go to school already.

Under no circumstances.

His main problem had turned out that he couldn't make up a scheme to revenge on Kaiba. Malik had reflected his ideas over and over again at the weekend, nevertheless coming to the conclusion that each of his ambitions would display him as the loser.

What possibilities did he really have, if any at all?

First, trying to do Kaiba damage via psychological torment. Which meant nagging him in particular ways. But well.. since he was dealing with KAIBA, it would most probably be ignored or overheard. He wouldn't be bothered. Not really.

Second, trying to do Kaiba damage via financial losses. Which meant upsetting the natural order of his company and therefore money-making. In this case, Malik would be dead before he might even have a chance to start. No way.

Third, trying to do Kaiba damage via physical violence. Which simply meant to beat him up. And the thought really lured Malik.. But he had painfully experienced how fast and strong Seto's reactions could be, and taking his own physical position into account, Malik guessed he would lose here as well.

The only thing left, Malik had considered thoroughly, would be an information. To go to the police and tell the story.. But even this would be ridiculous. He couldn't prove it, Kaiba would have means to avoid possible investigations and consequences, and besides:

If he'd do that, Malik would expose himself as a victim.

And - for Ra's sake - this was the last thing he wanted to do!

"I don't want…" he grumbled and dragged the blanket over his head. "I want to stay at home."

"You will go to school like any other of your class-mates!" Ishizu ordered in a sharp and commanding tone, leaving no doubt of who was in charge of rules. "Rishid's already gone to work, you lazy one."

"Bugger off.."

"MALIK!"

Some seconds passed before the youth finally withdrew his blanket, exposing a tired, angry and somewhat distracted face. "Ok ok.." he yawned and gave in. „I'll go."

„Fine."

Ishizu kept standing in front of his bed, arms on her hips, still wondering about her brother's strange behaviour. For it** was** strange, even on a Monday morning.

"Malik?"

"Hm?"

"Is something wrong?"

The lavender eyes blinked at her for a second, concealeing what was going on behind them.

"No, why are you asking? Everything's fine. It's a bloody fine Monday morning," Malik scowled at her, acting egoistic like always.

Ishizu frowned, but dropped the investigation. Something seemed wrong here. She knew it.

"Hurry up, and please come back early this afternoon," she instructed him and turned on her heels to leave the room. "Got it?"

Malik shot her an angry look:

"_Yes, sister_.."

----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Listening to Linkin Park's "One step closer" on his mp3-player, Malik entered the class-room an hour later.

It was a Monday morning, he had failed in scheming against Kaiba and was already pissed although nothing special had happened yet.

Great! What a wonderful beginning of a day!

At least Joey seemed to have forgotten what had happened the last Friday. He didn't try to nag or insult the Egyptian like before, and he didn't look as half as beaten than Malik, adding a pitch of anger to his by now highly delicate mood.

Malik growled and shot him an icy glare, his temper getting the better of him.

But this was nothing compared to Kaiba's appearance: The student and CEO was leaning casually against a wall, looking out of the window from time to time, and simultaneously supervising his fellow class-mates.

He felt good, relaxed and like himself.

He had spent a wonderfully undisturbed weekend, sleeping until late fore-noon and taking a long walk to get rid of a slight headache. The warm and sunny weather had invited him to do so and in those hours of taking in fresh air he had reflected over the past events:

Ok, he had more or less raped a guy.

But not just some guy, it had been his class-mate and someone whom he had known since the BC-events. And whom he had thought to regard as a kind of.. even. Someone worth to be talking to.

Well.. he hadn't borne a grudge against Malik, or had had any other malignity in mind, but the youth had provoked him in a way and had to live on with the consequences.

No one said those things to a Seto Kaiba and succeeded.

Never.

So where was the point?

Even if Malik would take the last opportunity to cause him trouble, being a public information, he'd never expose himself voluntarily. He would rather unleash his wrath on any other occasion than trigger public embarrassment for Seto via involving his own person.

Seto knew it would be too dishonouring for Malik to confess he had been a victim. Especially a victim of sexual violence.

And for his own consciousness.. did he feel wrong, or regret? No, why should he?

He had only done what the Egyptian had deserved, nothing more and nothing less. He had been in charge of it, and why should he regret or resent something he regarded as his personal right and power? It would be ridiculous and weak, and there was no space for weakness.

So what could he do to avoid possible danger coming from Malik? - Await his next outburst of rage and respond like he always did: With disgrace and humiliation.

And since Kaiba arose in a very joyous mood today, he was sure that nothing could bring him down. Not now and not any other time.

----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

"What the hell are you staring at?!" Malik cast a glance to his newly appointed enemy whose cold blue eyes kept fixed on his stature. "Piss off and leave me alone!"

„A nice Good Morning, Malik," Seto just smirked with slightly curled lips and suppressed a chuckle. "Passed a nice weekend?"

_Don't laugh, Seto.. __don't laugh…_ the CEO tried to keep his cool temper. But he somehow just_ couldn't_ suppress the urge to tease and mock Malik further and drive him towards the edge of reason.

He knew, if he did that all day long, Malik would explode sooner or later.

And well.. this could end funny.

„You bastard dare to ask me that!" Malik snarled and ground his teeth. "And I'm sure you can very well imagine **how** I did!"

"Sure," Kaiba pushed himself off the wall and strolled casually towards his desk and seat. Ignoring the enraged Egyptian, who eyed him ferociously like a Wildcat ready to strike.

"But I feel we should go out together more often, shouldn't we? I thought it was really funny."

"Erm.. excuse me.." Théa, with her blue eyes blinking in astonishment, advanced towards the two youths. She had heard the conversation and since she had also been told something of last Friday, this seemed all slightly confusing to her..

"I heard something of 'go out'. May I ask what this is all about?"

Malik short her an icy look:

„NO, you may NOT."

„But I…" the girl made a second effort, ignoring the already furious temper of the boy. "I wanted to know.."

"Did you now get it, fucking bitch?! I said **NO**!" Malik shouted at her, growling menacingly. „Fuck off, this is none of your business!"

„My my.. calm down, my dear friend.." Seto held up his hands, acting like he wanted to soothe the furious youth. But of course, he just wanted him to become more mad. Only then would it be funny enough to show him his boundaries..

"Why don't you try to be a bit more gentle to Théa? After all, she has just asked a harmless question."

Smirking, Seto sat down on the edge of his desk, and let his gaze wander from Malik to the girl and vice versa.

Théa made a third effort: "Well.. Joey told me something about last Friday. Is it really true that you helped Malik when he was in trouble?"

"I did," came the instant and cool reply.

"And what about that going – out – thing?"

"We went to a place to entertain ourselves a bit, you know, Friday evening.."

"Why?"

"Why not?"

"It's not.. like we know you.." Théa shifted her feet from left to right, being puzzled about the strange behavior of those two. "You and him getting along on like it seemed good terms and now.. the opposite. Strange."

"What I do and why I do it, is really nothing of your concern, my sweet Darling," Kaiba's good mood couldn't get any better. "And I don't have a problem with him, which isn't the same here, I guess," he smirked and waved his hand to dismiss her.

And astonishingly, she went.

Went back to Joey and talked softly to him. Whispering in his ear.

When Malik saw this, he started fuming again. Why couldn't they leave him in silence?! He had already enough problems ahead, and now Kaiba was siding with them on top of it. What had he done to deserve that?

"Why did you do that?" Malik eyed his opponent angrily. "Fine, really. Tell her the whole story, then."

"Shall I?" Seto frowned and an arrogant flicker appeared in his eyes. "I've got no problem with it. I'm practically untouchable for anybody."

Smirking broadly, he added: "Which doesn't go for you."

"Ok, I got it.." the lavender eyes narrowed. „But –"

„Good Morning everyone!" the teacher, Miss Kawazaki, greeted their pupils, so that all chatter and murmur fell silent. "I hope you passed a wonderful weekend and are eager to start with school again. First of all, we want to have a look at our homework…"

----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

The school day passed like any other. Boring, and of the least interest for the students. And especially for Malik, who had different problems than mathematical functions:

The more Kaiba acted nice and warmly towards him, the more he got enraged and pissed. He hated him for what he did, and he very well knew that Kaiba did that on purpose. Just to putting him monkey up.

That bastard.. even now he couldn't stop nagging him!

He _wanted_ to die.. Malik growled and tried to keep his fuming anger under control. It wouldn't look good if he started to beat Seto up in-midst the whole class.. Be the question if he would be able to do so at all.

It wouldn't be easy, in any case.

But he HAD to do something against it, or he would go nuts! And if he wouldn't hit Kaiba, then probably any other person who had the bad luck to cross his way..

In the meanwhile Kaiba had entertained himself a lot, acting friendly and human like he had never done before, just to see Malik getting furious more and more. Of course, he didn't have another choice than to blow his top.

So.. if he would just go now, and leave him on his own, would he follow? Would he try to hit him?

Yes, it was a luring thing to investigate, Seto thought, studying in how far Malik would ignore any signs and marks left on him. How far he would deny the danger to satisfy his need for revenge..

Smirking, Seto left the class-room and ascended towards the top of the roof. Might the Egyptian follow him or not, he could at least have a smoke and relax from the un-fabulous lessons. Still there were some of them lying ahead.

Reaching the door, he fumbled in his pockets, took the key and unlocked the exit. It had clear advantages to be the class-speaker, he grinned.

Softly humming to himself to the tune of HIM's "Gone with the sin", he was greeted by an astonishingly puzzling surface: the roof itself was made of solid ferroconcrete, but the two big water-tanks and several pipes, rails and buildings which Seto didn't know what they were made for, gave the place something unreal.

There were a lot of hidden spaces and secret edges too, almost inviting for some special scenes.. Seto knew it all too well, some class-mates used that place to date their girls.. as far as he had discovered that.

Besides, the weather being really warm and sunny, there was no need to be concerned.

Not really.

Seto continued humming and staring at the fluffy clouds, when he heard someone softly tapping behind him on the cold concrete floor. He smirked.

"Hi. Nice to see you again," he didn't turn around, and the Egyptian froze to the spot. Kaiba had heard him approaching? God, then he must have had some good ears..

Malik frowned if that still was a good idea.. But well, seeing Kaiba _standing_ there, as if butter could not melt in his mouth, he knew he had made the right decision.

To hell with instincts and conscience!

Tensing, the Egyptian snarled at him: "Don't make fun of me, you asshole! It's all your fault!"

„Really?" Kaiba turned and eyed Malik with a cold, impenetrable and scornful gaze. This icy-coldness made Malik startled, but he nevertheless kept his attention fixed on Seto. "If I remember correctly, all this had been **your** idea from the beginning.."

"But I never asked you to rape me.." the lavender eyes narrowed and with a sudden leap forward the youth darted towards the taller one, but his aimed blow got caught by Kaiba, who got a hold of his wrists and prevented him to strike.

Well.. he had counted on Malik acting on sheer reflex. It was not difficult to foresee his moves.

"You have the guts to fight me?" Seto's face showed impression, yet remained cool and unreachable, driving Malik the more furious. "You bloody little fool.."

And getting a hold of his opponent, he kept the Wildcat at distance, yet allowing him to get as near to him as possible and aim some blows at him.. Just as a show, to show him how little he actually was able to do _him_ harm.

But Seto had to admit that Malik's fighting spirit was in no way weak. On the contrary, had he been enraged, he could show an immense power of body and mind..

Intresting..

This little "game" went on for a while, until Kaiba, slowly noticing that he might really get hurt by this mad Wildcat, took a good opportunity and, using his swift attacks against himself, managed to nail the Egyptian to the ground.

"Now keep still or I'll lose my temper!" Seto hissed at Malik, whom he had pinned down on his back, leaning on his legs and keeping his crossed wrists in his stealthy grip. He met a pair of dangerously glittering eyes.

"In your dreams!" Malik shot back and wriggled under him like a snake, trying to get free. And with a desperate effort of strength and movement, had almost succeeded. Almost.

It was in the last second that Seto prevented him of digging his knee into his stomach and nailed Malik the more to the hard ground. This had been close..

"Don't you think you can get away that easily.." he sneered at him and with delight noticed the slightly scared flicker in the lavender eyes. That seemed to have hit a string inside..

But it was only for a moment, until Malik retained his furious self again and reared under the youth, which demanded Seto's whole power to hold him down. He hadn't thought of that weakling possess such a great strength.

"Your place is on the ground! So stay down!" he grinned sadistically and his cold blue eyes flickered with joy. It was a wonderful view to keep such a brat like the Egyptian under control. Leaving him unable to do anything against and the more making him desperate.

"You'll let me go! Now!" Malik still ignored the danger in which he had brought himself again. But it was not only danger, it was.. well.. what?

Those frosty, glittering, blue eyes, reminding him of what had happened the last weekend.. somehow he couldn't avert his gaze from them, although they had done him his greatest humiliation ever.

"**I**'ll decide what you may do and what not.. remember that.." Seto's deep and chilling voice whispered in his ear, causing Malik to shiver of fear. No.. he knew that tune.. And he knew what that could lead to..

And despite his fear he felt himself getting slowly excited, being on close contact with Seto due to their little fight. The CEO was practically lying on him to restrain him from defending. And the combination of his body-scent, his cold voice and blue eyes made the Egyptian grew hot all of a sudden..

"Damn.." he murmured to himself, noticing that his body was getting aroused although he didn't want to. At least, not willingly.

And of course Seto had noticed, making almost body contact.. Fuck!

"Oh?" he smirked and touched the Egyptian between his legs with his free hand, causing Malik to bite his lip.

That was humiliating like hell, why did his body react that way?! Why could he not prevent that?!

"I thought you've had enough of that after that night.." Seto grinned like a devil and Malik could see the dangerous glitter in his eyes. Oh no, not again! This was not good!

"But it seems.." he grabbed his best piece firmly, "this is not the case."

"Get off!" Malik hissed at him and, having no other possibility to fight back, bit Kaiba in his arm. Oh no, he wouldn't let himself be turned into a victim again! Not this time!

"Ouwch.. you little.." Seto's eyes narrowed and he twitched because of sharp teeth piercing through his skin. This guy really behaved like a Wildcat!

And in this case, he had to be tamed like one!

"You will regret that!" He hissed at the Egyptian and gave him a blow at his cheek that Malik did only see stars for some seconds. Shaking his head, he tried to get a clear view again - And his gaze fell on someone who was smirking devilishly, nailing him hard to the ground, and looking at him like a demon at his prey…

"Scared, Malik?" Seto noticed the somewhat horrified flicker in the lavender eyes. Oh yes.. this would turn out bad for him.. very bad..

"Let.. let me go!" his victim tried again to get free, but Seto knew he had won over him. Malik _was_ scared, despite his body-reactions. And because of that he had no chance to thoroughly fight him back.

And Seto suddenly felt the urge to show him again how little worth he was. Where his boundaries lay.. Showing him that he was under his total control.. at his mercy..

Of course, the whole place and time were out of question, but..

How better could he break his pride than through sexual violation? Yeah, it sounded strange, but if he did that, the Egyptian would surrender, sooner or later. Simply because his body wouldn't stand it.

And then he would have won. Completely.

To heck with rules or possible dangers, this was something really intresting.. too intresting a chance to be left out.

"Get up!" he ordered sharply and dragged the youth up, just to push him towards a wall where some water- pipes were going down and disappearing into the ground. After every bigger gap the pipes were clasped with iron hooks at the wall, leaving enough spots to fasten someone to them..

And this was Seto's plan.

First, make him defenseless:

"Stand there!" he commanded harshly and gave the youth a brutal kick in his hollows of the knee, causing Malik to buckle.

"Ouwch! What the.. ?!" he couldn't react fast enough to prevent Seto from keeping him onto his knees, giving him a hard and violent push against the wall. For some seconds his view blurred and he hardly saw the white bricks in front of him.

"That was for you biting me.." Seto growled and loosened the belt of Malik's trousers to chain him to one of the pipes.

He gripped the shoulder of his opponent and brought him into an upright position again, and for some moments Malik had difficulties to keep his balance. Staggering, he felt foreign hands on his hips, getting towards his front..

This wasn't supposed to be.. was it?

----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Second, make him behave a little:

"And this.." the taller youth undid the trousers of his victim and unzipped his own, positioning himself behind the shivering and struggling class-mate.

"This is for getting horny without my permission..", he felt himself getting aroused due to the feeling of power alone he had over his victim. Just because he was in charge of complete control..

"No, you're kidding!" Malik felt himself being pulled to a tall and muscular body, and despite his fear caught himself shivering of anticipation. Even if HE had forgotten, his body had remembered everything..

"You don't mean to do it!" he contradicted , but felt himself pressed to the wall harder than before.

"Really? What makes you think that?" he heard the chilling voice in his ear, and, straddling his legs a bit more, his opponent had not lost any time to close the space between them.

"Argh… stop it!" Malik shouted at once, trembling of pain. "No no no…!"

Pushing the helpless youth roughly to the wall, and leaving him no chance to defend himself, the CEO thrust forward and entertained himself in causing the slender boy a lot of pain. It was funny.. to see how he shivered of pain but couldn't ease it. He simply had to live on with those moves..

"No, why should I?" he chuckled and got a better hold of Malik's hips, ignoring his desperate attempt to get his hands free. "Anyway.. I thought you were used to such things.. you told me so yourself," he smirked.

And thrusting back and forth, he made the Egyptian shiver of pain. But well.. why not try something else? Why not find something to make him more dependent and embarrassed? the thought flashed through his mind and Seto softly bit the youth in his neck.

He smirked when Malik suddenly shuddered and bent his back, suppressing a moan.

"Oh fuck.." he bit his hand and didn't want to believe what was going on, tears in his eyes. "This is not true..!"

"You better believe it.." Seto told him in an icy voice, entertaining himself quite well. "If this is turning you on, why didn't you say so..?" he smirked, and, thrusting forward, groped the youth between his thighs.

And although this situation was ridiculous, Malik couldn't deny that this massaging was showing effect.. as well as for the pain, which slowly faded away and gave way to another well-known feeling..

But this was so unreal!

This was embarrassing!

"Stop it.. uhn.." the Egptian felt himself being pushed back and forth, arousing him more and more.

What the hell was going on with him?!

Why did that make him so horny?

"Then beg me.. beg me on your knees.." Seto's cold voice hadn't changed in tune, still reflecting his mockery and contempt about him.

"Plead how you want me to end it.."

"Never.. uh..!"

"So be it, Malik.." the CEO grinned and thrust forward another time, delighting in the soft moans he got. "If you don't want to give in, you will have to suffer.."


	5. Chapter 5

**I wish I had an Angel **

**Chapter 5: Fifth Encounter**

This was ridiculous!

Why had that happened again?!

Completely out of mind, the Egyptian still kept sitting on the cold concrete floor of the roof. He had passed the last minutes doing nothing else than to stare at the ground, his totally confused mind not being willing to believe what had happened.

He had let himself getting humiliated again.

Why?

"Hey, don't just sit there and cry like a baby," he heard the chuckling voice and lifted his gaze up to his tormentor. "I'd suggest you put on your clothes if you don't want to catch a cold."

Kaiba smirked and let his gaze wander over the barely covered bronze skin. "Although this is nonetheless an interesting view."

"Then leave me alone, you asshole!" Malik hissed at him and tried getting up slowly. Which turned out to be not quite so easy. After all, he still had not gotten over the last weekend. And now this new incident!

This day couldn't get any better!

"Oh, I will. But just now I'm delighting in seeing you unable to even stand up," the taller youth just continued gazing at the Egyptian who was making a grimace, unable to completely ignore the pain in his body and, staggering, managed to drew up his trousers at last.

"WHAT?!" the lavender eyes shot Seto a death glare, but finally ignored him as best as possible and put his clothes in the right order again.

"Nothing. Exactly what you are now: A nothing."

Malik's eyes narrowed, and he suppressed a deep growl. No, if he would start picking up a fight with Kaiba, the whole thing might start all over again.. Not that he did not want to do that..

"Yes, Malik?" Seto just stood there, arms crossed before his chest, and his blue eyes sparkling with contempt. "Do you have anything to say to me?"

The Egyptian swallowed.

"No," he ignored the pain and turned to get out of Seto's presence. "I'm going."

"Where to?" Seto inquired the youth, and, smirking, added: "Have you already given up?"

"Fuck off, wanker!" Malik gave him the finger, his anger getting the hold of him. He couldn't prevent it, not in a situation like this! He turned to leave, but on the next second stopped and turned back.

Oh fuck.. he should better not have done that:

His gaze fell on a slowly enraging Seto, whose piercing blue eyes were like icy needles, picking into him.

"Damn it..!" he froze to the spot and couldn't move an inch away. All he got left, was to stare into those cold orbs, scaring the hell out of him and leaving him vulnerable like never before.

It was awful.

Embarrassing.

Totally out of mind.

"Ah, I guess I have been too kind on you, my Dear," Seto just took in a deep breath and controlled himself. "I thought it had been tormenting enough for you, but since you still have the power to insult me, I must have done something wrong."

"…"

And with some swift strides he had reached the nervous Egyptian and pulled his chin up to make him look into his eyes.

"I think you misunderstood something, you ignorant little bastard.." he looked with delight in the frightened flickering eyes of his victim. "YOU are the one to crouch on the floor and begging for mercy. And let me tell you this: I WILL make you do this, one day."

"Never!" Malik eyed him repulsively, but didn't dare to move away. "I will _never_ obey you willingly!"

Instead of a reply he suddenly got kissed forcefully, and blinked astonished.

"This was a challenge you just made to me," Seto smirked like a devil and licked his lips, ignoring that he had just kissed a guy on purpose. "And I will make my mind up to think of something for you."

With those words he released the surprised, distracted Egyptian and headed towards the door.

"Remember my words, Malik.." Seto turned back to him and smiled, before he was descending the stairs. "This is a promise: I _will_ have you begging for mercy, and then we'll see if you can still keep your big mouth."

--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

"What – the –fuck!?" the lavender eyes had followed Seto's vanishing and could still not believe he was gone.

Had he just heard right?

Seto was aiming to actually.. actually what?

Do this again?

Considering the thought for a second, Malik wasn't very pleased with how that was meant to be.

He didn't doubt Seto's so-called "promise" for even a second, that had been dead serious. And exactly this was the thing he least liked.. This would mean that –

"Shit.. where am I now?" Malik looked at his face in a reflecting window, for the first time recognizing that this was beginning to get serious. Not to mention the strange fact that Seto had kissed him.

Was there any chance to avoid this? Or had he already gotten himself into more serious shit than expected? Or was this just his own imagination, playing tricks on him? Maybe he was even turning paranoid?

_Ok, face the facts, Malik.._ he told himself and slowly drew in the fresh air:

_First: "That" has happened again._

_Second: It has been – embarrassing, but undeniable – fun somehow._

_Third: I can Seto take at his word. To 100 per cent._

_Fourth: Do I still have a chance to get out of this? Probably not, as experience showed me twice._

_Which leads to the fifth: I'm fucked up!_

With a heavy sigh, the Egyptian turned to follow Kaiba down into the class-room. Of course, he had never wished more to go home than now, but Isis would beat the hell out of him if he skipped classes again.

And attending classes, he was at least safe from Kaiba's next attacks..

--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Around 4 weeks later

Not a clue of how Kaiba wanted to get him down. Surprising.

School lessons had passed by like any others too, and Malik in the meanwhile kept a well-balanced distance to Kaiba. Not talking more to him than necessary, and most times ignoring him totally.

And finally, he was able to go to school without running the risk of exploding anymore.

Well.. it was not easy to forget.. It hurt his pride and ego. It reminded him again and again of this so very intense shame he felt when reflecting about the past events.

It was.. like someone had imprinted it into his mind with a glowing iron hook.

Malik was odds and ends.

He had given up in pondering how to escape Kaiba. He knew there was no way. Not seriously.

The only thing, which might provide any help against Kaiba, would be an Act of God. And recalling his personal luck with those forces, the Egyptian very well knew how Ra would decide..

So why did Kaiba not do something and act like he had promised? Had he forgotten?

And slowly he grew uneasy.

Malik had to admit, those were mean tactics.. Not leaving _any_ evidence to his opponent when to strike again. Just leaving him to wait and wait…

--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Wait until he grew old!

"Malik, everything ok?" Yuuka shook the Egyptian out of his thoughts. She was sitting next to him, and her brown eyes stared suspiciously at the youth who seemed to be deep in sorrow.

"No, it's ok. Everything's fine," Malik shook his head and smiled at her. Although she was his Senior, he had grown quite fond of her. And, naturally, had started an affair with her.

Now that he remembered, how had they met?

For this girl, with her brown eyes and short black hair, did look astonishingly good in her school uniform and had caught his attention at once.

And Thank Ra she was not dumb and narrow-minded like the others he knew. She had much more of an individual character, which he had noticed when they had met again by chance.

"Hm?" she leaned closer to him, leaving her cup of coffee on the table. "What is it?"

After the long and boring school-day, both had decided to stroll along the pavement to spend the afternoon at her own little flat. Which would probably not just consist of drinking coffee..

Considering this little affair, Malik thanked Ra to have found someone who could make him forget about Kaiba and get him right down on earth again.

"Ah.. I was just thinking," he smirked at her and waved his hand. "Nothing serious."

"Ok," she nodded and leant closer to give him a kiss on his lips.

Why had she started an affair with that guy? Yuuka asked herself, but didn't give the doubts about this much space. Had she been too fast in everything?

Well.. it was not that Malik was the first guy she dated.

He was interesting and good-looking, he was more clever than the other guys from her own grade, and besides.. he was good in bed. That was reason enough.

„Just tell me when you have some problem, okay?" she blinked at him, and lay her hands softly on his shoulders. "I'll try to help you, as a friend."

"Hey.. I'm fine. Really," Malik scowled at her and slipped nearer to her, closing the space on the sofa between them. "But thanks anyway," he slid his hand around her waist and started kissing her softly.

Without noticing, the Egyptian got lost in his action and deepened the kiss, trailing Yuuka's silhouette up and down with his hands. She was really no unattractive girl..

"Do you think I'm a bitch?" her brown eyes suddenly flickered with doubt. "I mean.. we barely know each other for one month.."

Surprised, Malik blinked at her. Why that all of a sudden? She had done it perfectly well before..

"No. Not more than me, I guess," he shrugged his shoulders and eyed her like a carnivore his prey. Dragging her closer to his own body, he added: "You like it, right? So there is nothing wrong."

Kissing her again, he caressed the nape of her neck, causing her to moan slightly.

"See?" he grinned like the famous Cheshire Cat, and managed to slowly get his hands under her skirt. Touching her thighs, he whispered in her ear: "And you know I can do much more than just this.."

Yuuka reddened of anticipation.

Oh yes, there was something in it!

"Uh.." she bit her lip when one hand had reached that sensitive spot between her legs, and the other getting lost inside her blouse.

"This is.. good.." the girl sighed and let herself being laid down on the sofa, meeting a dangerously glittering pair of lavender eyes.

So she was a shameless girl, after all. Going into bed with someone she barely knew.

"So? Any other things you want me to do?" Malik kissed her neck and started to unclothe her.

She was sweet.. still trying to resist although her whole body told him the contrary. She was literally begging for more – Not to mention himself.

"But.. not in this way.." Yuuka suddenly smirked back and, kissing him again, gripped the youth between his legs.

"Hey.." Malik couldn't suppress a moan, "Who told you to do that?"

Not that he didn't like it, but somehow he felt slightly taken by surprise. It didn't happen often that girls took the initiative. Most times he was the only one acting.

"Oh.. you're not my first, just to tell you that.." Yuuka kissed his neck and unclad the Egyptian as fast as she had been done by him. "And besides.. I'm your Senior," she smirked and drew the youth on top of her, straddling her legs.

"Then we will change that.." Malik grinned like a devil, and getting a better hold of her legs, positioned himself to overcome the space between them.

Shivering, the girl dug her nails in his shoulders, when she felt him moving inside her.

Uh.. at least she did not have to regret the sex afterwards.. she moaned and wrapped her legs around his waist, forcing the Egyptian to thrust harder.

"More.." Yuuka bit her hand, her face flushing deep-red. "Ah.."

"As you wish.." Malik slipped his arms around her waist and pulled her up into an upright position, seating himself on the sofa in the same movement.

Good God.. she felt so warm and soft to his touches.. the Egyptian took a good hold of her, kissing the girl vigorously. It really felt a lot different to a guy..

Helping Yuuka to move, he let himself being swept away by his actions, delighting in that girl practically taking a ride..

"Uhn.." her brown eyes gazed into the slowly darkening lavender eyes, and out of an instant flashing idea she bit the youth in his neck, which left Malik trembling for a moment.

That arose bad memories..!

"H..ahh.." he could not prevent the fear he felt for a second, being reminded of his greatest humiliation. "No..!"

"Sorry! I didn't mean to..!" Yuuka of course hadn't known something about this, and kissed the Egyptian demandingly to chase his fear away.

This finally brought Malik back into reality.

"It's ok.." he closed his eyes for some seconds to get his memory cleared. "It had nothing to do with you."

"I'm sorry.." the girl pressed her body closer to his and moved her hips, craving for more. "I'm a bad girl.."

"You are.." Malik looked at her with dangerously flickering eyes and started purring like a Cat. "So I guess you'll need just the right treatment.."

--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

A day later

Damn it!

What in the name of Ra had happened?!

He thought he had erased Kaiba from his mind completely. But this didn't seem so.

It had left marks, definitely. When he had been in bed with Yuuka yesterday, he just had not gotten those cold blue eyes out of his memory again.. and that icy voice, giving him shivers down his spine.

It seemed that Seto was haunting him.

Without even doing something actually!

_Bravo Malik.._ he told himself, _Well done!_

Of course, Yuuka didn't have the slightest idea of what was up with him. And Thank Ra, it would stay that way!

She was ok so far, she didn't demand too much from him, and they could still have a good time together. It was.. like a friendship, leaving each other enough space.

Everything was fine.

--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Kaiba had finally made up his mind.

It had been a matter of time, and until now time had been on the opponent's side.. Well, of course Kaiba had granted Malik roaming- time on purpose, until he believed that there was no severe danger threatening anymore.

And naturally, he had acquired some information about that girl.. he knew there was something going on between them. And as far as he was familiar with Malik, he was sure they had slept with each other more than once until now.

This could become interesting.. and this girl might still play some important role in the future..

So Kaiba had decided that he had given Malik the long leash long enough. It was high time to get him back on solid ground again. Or better TO the ground.. Seto started chuckling.

He had promised to break Malik's pride and make him obey, sooner or longer.

And he would keep his promise.

"Hey.. you remember me talking about that class-mate of mine?" he had called for 3 of his bodyguards. Tough, tall and very reliable men. "Malik Ishtar. I instructed you with the details about him. "

"I want you to bring him here, to my house. I have some business with him."

After a short pause, he smirked: "Even if that means to beat him unconscious. Bring him here, no matter how. Do you understand me?"

"Very well, Mr. Kaiba," the almost bald man with green eyes, probably the one in charge, bowed and looked at his colleagues to make sure they had understood. "When is he supposed to be brought here?"

"It is Thursday.." Kaiba glanced at his watch. "Let' s say.. tomorrow evening. 7 pm."

"Yes," the man bowed again and they left.

"Oh yes, my friend.." Seto was staring out of his window to enjoy the sunset, humming silently to Depeche Mode's 'Master & Servant'. "This will be the next step in getting you down .. the next step of many more to come.."

--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Friday

"What the – " Malik remained to the spot, puzzled. He had been on his way home, and suddenly his gaze fell on three tall and tough men, clad in Tuxedo-like clothes. They looked like.. businessmen.. or bodyguards?

"Are you Malik Ishtar?" one of them asked the Egyptian.

Who were those guys? And whence did they know his name?

"Yes, who wants to know that?"

"We are obliged to bring you to our Master," the taller one straightened, obviously displaying deep respect for him. "And we will get you there now."

"Erm.. just a second!" Malik crossed his arms and cocked his head. "Who the hell said I would go with you?"

"Mr. Kaiba," came the harsh reply.

The effect on the Egyptian was heavier than expected:

He started to shiver and stepped backward, darting his gaze nervously from left to right to find a chance to escape. Now Kaiba would finally let his threat come true.

"No.." Malik swallowed, the memories at once flooding back. "I don't want to go, and I won't go with you, just to make that clear."

"Mr. Kaiba told us you would react that way. And we have been given special instructions to nevertheless bring you to him."

"I said NO!" Malik growled at them and tensed, ready to jump at the first who tried to lay hands on him. "I won't go with you, so sod off!"

"I'm sorry, but this is no option," the taller one tensed as well and with a swift movement had reached the youth, who barely had time to avoid his grip.

Shit! He should've counted on them being trained for things like that!

Leaping to one side, Malik considered his chances for a second.

It was 3 to 1. And he being in inferior position.

But he didn't want to return to Kaiba, under no circumstances!

Twice he had been fooled and disgraced, yet this time was on his guard. Oh no, not again!

Was flight an option? It was worth considering at least..

"It very well is!" he dodged back again and tried to escape the tall and tough men, trying to catch him. Unfortunately they seemed to know the streets better than he did..

After some curves he saw himself surrounded by them again.

Shit!

"Get your fucking hands off me!" he snarled when they had enclosed him, trying to grab him at his wrists.

"We don't want to do you any harm," the man with the green eyes told him and made a second attempt to keep Malik under his control. Surprising, how this slender youth could possess such power in resisting! "But Mr. Kaiba's wish is our command. He has some business with you, he said. And we will guarantee that he can fulfill it."

"Yeah, and I know _what_ business.." Malik wriggled out of the grip he got hold tight momentarily, kicking the man against his shinbone. "And he can kiss my ass!"

"Ouwch.. Now you.." the hurt man rubbed his leg, and, nodding towards his companion, added: "I guess it will be better to move to plan B. I doubt he'll go voluntarily and besides, we were told not to trigger off any public attention."

"Plan B?" the Egyptian frowned, but didn't foresee the blow of one of them behind his back. It was a matter of seconds before he simply collapsed onto the ground, being knocked out by a sound strike at his neck.

--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

A polite knock at his door arose Kaiba of his thoughts. He had awaited his bodyguards for this time, and they were always punctual.

Be the question, if and how they had persuaded Malik to come with them. According to the silence, they had taken plan B.

"Yes? Come in, please," he commanded and closed the last buttons of his shirt. After work he had changed into usual Jeans and a white Shirt, feeling much more comfortable.

It was strange to be waiting in his own sleeping-room.

Strange, because he seldom got to sleep here. Mostly he stayed at his bureau overnight.

But this night promised to become very, very interesting. And a special occasion demanded a special room.

His thoughts got even more excited when his gaze fell on the unconscious Egyptian, who was carried into the room by one of the men.

"Where shall we..?" he asked, but Seto nodded crisply towards the floor.

"It's all right. Put him there."

With a soft and swift movement he lay the youth on the ground, directly in front of Kaiba.

"Any other wishes, Mr. Kaiba?"

"No, you are dismissed." Seto's eyes flickered with anticipation and malice when his gaze fell on Malik, who still had not returned to consciousness. "Just leave us alone, no matter what might happen."

"Very well."

--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

After they had left, Seto kept standing in front of that human bundle, lying on his side on the ground.

He looked sweet when he was unconscious.. the thought flashed into his mind, and he bent down to examine the defenseless body more closely:

Although the Egyptian appeared slender and rather unimportant, many an interesting detail was hidden under that bronze skin.. Even now the somewhat delicate features of his face could not betray Seto of the fierce and passionate temper lying behind it.

And this was, what had attracted Kaiba at first. How would it be to destroy such a hard will and strong mind? How would Malik react if he showed him his greatest fears and make him begging to stop it?

"Let's see what I can do to make you forget your pride.." Seto started to chuckle, his cold blue eyes glistening of curiosity. "You will have to pay for you arrogant behavior. I'll show you what it means to be deprived of any honor left.. Only when I know your greatest secrets you will be allowed to be free again.."


	6. Chapter 6

**I wish I had an Angel**

**Sixth Encounter**

_Geadelt ist, wer Schmerzen kennt.. vom Feuer, das in Lust verbrennt*.. _

When Malik awoke, he found himself in a rather un-fabulous position:

Kneeling on a bed, with wrists chained to the lattice bars of the upper end of a bed-post.

"What the - ?!" he blinked for an instant, but very quickly recognized where he was and what that was all about. And, at once, his instincts got a hold of him and he tried to free himself.

"What – is – this?!" the Egyptian demanded, his catlike eyes narrowed and sparkling of anger. "Let me go, at once!" he growled at the person standing right in front of him: Seto Kaiba.

"Just look at you," Seto grinned like a devil and let his gaze wander over the bronze skin of the youth. "Deprived of anything. And you are giving _me_ commands?"

Of course Malik had noticed that he was without any clothes, but this was a less important issue. The more important problems were those chains and that malicious smile on Seto's lips..

_Don't get scared, Malik_.. he told himself to calm down. Even if this was worse than anything before, he would only play into Seto's hands by showing his fear. And honestly, he WAS scared like hell!

"You - will - let - me - go!" the boy again tried struggling free, but very soon had to discover that he did not have any chance.

"You forgot what I promised to you?" Seto casually bridged the few steps towards his victim and, leaning over the bed, he stared into the bright lavender eyes: "I always keep my promises, Malik. And I think you know that as well as I do."

A slight smile curled on his lips when he could see the Egyptian starting to tremble. Although he pretended not to show fear, he never more wanted to get out of here..

Pulling a little tube outside his pocket, the CEO extracted some kind of pill and seemed to think for a second. Malik, who had seen that, demonstratively shook his head.

"I don't know what it is, but NO!" he growled, unable to move away from his threat.

Seto raised a finger. " My my, don't make me tell you twice. You don't know what is good for you."

And without further ado, he held his chin up and, by force, made the Egyptian swallow the pill. He coughed, and shook his head to get rid of the strange taste.

"What was that?!" he hissed at Kaiba, and tried to get away from him as far as he could. He didn't like how this was beginning.. and the less how this might turn out in the end..

"You'll see very soon.." Seto smirked and took a fast glance at his watch. It wouldn't take long before the effect commenced, and then the fun would be started..

And as predicted, already after some ten minutes Malik felt slightly different. It was not really different from before, but somehow.. not the same. He was puzzled. What was that supposed to be?

„I guess time's being over," Seto took a step towards his victim and started smirking. Although Malik might not have noticed it, he sure had undergone a slight change. If Seto was right, then he by now had grown very sensible on his body, the perfect ground to torture him a little..

And to test the effects of his drug, he caressed the youth slightly at his neck.

"Hey.. don't!" Malik twitched, suddenly recognizing _what _kind of drug this had been.. oh shit!

"Why not? " the CEO chuckled and tapped the Egyptian feather-light on his back, trailing down his spine. A soft moan was all he got for response, for Malik did not really have a chance to opt out of this.

"Stop that.. and let me go!" he hissed at Seto, but bit his lip when he felt the soft touches at his collarbone, making him the more sensible. "Why are you doing this?!"

"What is your problem?" Seto curiously looked at the uneasiness of his victim and how Malik tried to back away from him. "I just want you to understand who is in charge of command. Besides, I just want to do you something good," he smirked.

"I don't WANT that, when do you get that?!" the Egyptian snarled and darted death glares at Kaiba.

"Hm.. we can do it the easy way or the hard way.. and I guess you want the second choice," his oppressor went looking for something behind his back and soon had found it. With eyes wide open, Malik realized that those were birches.. And he knew what they could be used for..

"No.. you can't mean to.." he started trembling when Kaiba took the birches and examined the shivering youth in front of him. "Scared?" he smirked, and let the elastic twigs trail down the collarbone and chest of the slender youth.

And despite his fear Malik had to acknowledge that the motion was at least greeted by his body. Those soft touches..

The more making him desperate. How would that end?!

"Maybe we'll start easy.." Seto's blue eyes flickered with malice and he traced the birches along the Egyptian's body features.. down his chest, and up his thighs.. towards his most sensitive spot..

"Uhn.." Malik bit his lip, but could not prevent that his body got turned on despite his immense fear of what might happen next. "Stop it!"

It was ridiculous! Why didn't his body listen to him?

"Why should I?" Seto grinned amused about his victim's reactions, and eyed the excited youth curiously. "Why don't you say so, if this is what you want?"

"I don't want that!" Malik hissed back but suppressed a moan when he felt touched again at his best piece. "Stop fooling me! This is embarrassing enough!"

"Oh no, you fool.. not for you.." the blue eyes flickered with sadism and in the next instant Seto carried out a swift and forceful strike at Malik's chest.

"Aah..!" the Egyptian gasped about the sudden change and pain. Now he knew again why he hated this kind of punishment. He'd rather be beaten by someone than being whipped.

"Does this hurt?" Seto didn't show any emotion in his face, his fingers playing with the twig. "It will hurt you much more if you won't obey me willingly. And if you don't learn how to beg."

Lifting his chin with the birch, he pierced into Malik's bright lavender eyes.

"You are under MY command, don't you ever forget that.." the CEO gave his victim a forceful kiss, gently caressing him in his neck.

Even if he didn't want it, Malik had to admit that this at least negotiated the pain the blow had caused. And suddenly he knew what Kaiba was planning..

"Uhn.. stop that.." he tried getting control over his reactions but noticed how his body enjoyed the tender touches. The more making him furious on himself.

"What did you say?" Seto bend the ends of the twig in his hands and aimed another blow, this time at his stomach.

With a hiss Malik drew in the air and suppressed a cry of pain. This DID hurt, just to get that right, but he knew what Kaiba wanted to hear.. And he'd rather taken some pains extra than beg Kaiba to end it.

"Ah.. now you're quitting talking at all?" Seto smirked and went round one semi-circle to get at the other side of the bed. Examining the shivering youth, he delighted in seeing Malik so very helpless. He couldn't do anything to ease it except to _beg_ - The really interesting thing Seto wanted to get out of him.

He knew of his unpredictable temper and his almost un-destroyable pride.. And exactly this was the crucial factor. He didn't want to hurt him, or torture him at all, he just wanted him to give up his ego and acknowledge he was the subdued. Nothing else.

"If you don't want to talk, you can make yourself a bit more comfortable," Seto suddenly got an idea when he saw Malik kneeling on the blanket.

"Bend over."

Twitching, when he heard the command, the Egyptian's eyes narrowed of rage. No.. he couldn't mean it! Not that!

Naturally, he resisted and the more tried holding up his position. He didn't want to humiliate himself more than necessary. Be the question if he hadn't done that already.

"Did you not hear me?" Seto sat down next to him and groped the Egyptian between his thighs, getting a moan for reply. "You're more sensible than you think.. and the sooner you give in the better for your body."

Trailing down the scarred back with the twig, Seto whispered into Malik's ear: "You know I can give you a PAIN you never dreamt of.. so stop behaving foolish and do what I tell you."

The threatening birches and Kaiba's icy and chilling voice in his ear had Malik almost gotten into surrender. Almost.

"No.. No, I'd rather suffer than doing that!" he managed to say between a husky moan, the drugs showing full effect. It was horrible, each slight touch caused him to shudder and the more making him horny.

And the worst was yet to come..

"So.. you want to suffer?" Seto gave him another painful blow, now on his back, this time getting an immediate response:

"Ahhh.. no.. don't do that!" Malik's eyes flickered with fear which Seto hadn't noticed before. Something was wrong here.. What was he hiding?

Puzzled, but still enraged because of his disobedience, Seto distracted his victim by firmly grabbing and massaging his best piece, immediately greeted by his body.

Malik could deny everything, but in the end his body spoke another language. He just had to admit it, Seto smirked.

At least the Egyptian seemed to calm down again, but even if tears began to form in his eyes, he didn't give in. "Uhn.. why are you doing this to me?" he bit his lip but couldn't suppress a husky moan.

"Because you don't want to listen. I told you something," the CEO's eyes flickered with amusement and watching the youth obviously getting aroused more and more did also show some reactions on his body as well..

It was high time this brat experienced what it meant to _really_ suffer..

"And I told you I won't do it!" Malik turned his head to face the CEO's cold blue eyes.

But when he saw Kaiba taking the birches in his hand and aiming at his back, he started to shudder and back away. Thanks to his Dad he had experienced a horrible trauma back then and he didn't know what would happen if Kaiba dug that out again..

"Ah.. now we are talking?" Seto stopped and watched Malik closely. Ok.. he didn't want to get whipped at his back, that was for sure. An interesting feature.

"What.. what do you want from me?" the Egyptian swallowed and eyed the CEO fearfully. He was aroused due to the right treatment but in the same instant frightened of the possible punishment..

"I told you what to do.." Kaiba grinned like a devil and slowly undid his own clothes. "Bend over and I will end it here and now."

Though moving an inch away, Malik still couldn't decide what to do. He didn't want to, Ra dammit, but if he resisted then Kaiba might use that twig again..

Undecided, he kept sitting where he was.

"Is this a yes or a no?" he felt his tormentor coming up from behind and lying his hands on his hips. He felt the hot breath in his neck, the cold voice in his ears.. and the close body contact almost made him lose himself.

"I.. Ah.." the Egyptian felt foreign hands on his chest, going down eagerly to meet between his legs.

"Yes?" Seto kept smirking and let one hand trail along the thin red lines on Malik's back, whereas the other one couldn't resist to touch him some inches further down..

"Hey.. what are you.. do-" the Egyptian gasped when he felt two fingers entering. Even if that was just the light-version, it still felt strange. It was not funny having the feeling of sitting on something!

"Take those out.." he growled and tried moving backwards to make his opponent put his hand away. But instead, he felt himself being pushed forward on his knees with a sudden blow.

"Hey, what the..!" he tried to contradict but with a sudden moan recognized that special spot touched inside. "Uhn.. not that.." he bent his back automatically and finally bend over.

"I don't do that because you told me to, just to get that right.." he hissed and couldn't believe what was going on. He got betrayed by his body again!

"Oh.. I can live with that.." Seto eyed him ferociously, getting hard just by watching the youth obviously enjoying his treatment. Even if he said something different.

"This will only be the beginning," he grasped Malik at his hips and didn't lose any further time to close the space between them. God.. if that boy only would take advantage of it, he might get any man crazy.. the CEO groaned. Totally ignoring the fact that he again was fucking a guy..

"Hnn.. this hurts!" Malik bit his hand and the tears in his eyes got more. "Let me go.. ah..!"

„What was that?" he heard the chilling voice, now slightly more husky, in his ear. "I heard you say something completely different.."

Dragging the helpless body back and forth, the CEO thrust deeper into the slender, shivering body under him, arousing him more and more. He was not blind to those reactions he caused..

"Uhn.. no.." Malik tried to contradict but slowly started wishing the opposite. The faster Kaiba would have his will the sooner would that be over..

"No..?" Seto pushed him forward at the bars and delighted in causing Malik pain as well as lust. "I am patient. I can wait," he bit the Egyptian in his neck, making him bending his back by instinct.

"Oh shit..!" he murmured and bit his hand to get himself under control. Which got harder each second he felt himself dragged back and forth.. "This is not happening.. no!"

Although Seto could not see it, Malik very well knew that his eyes would betray him. Humiliating as it was, he had to admit that this was beginning to be fun.. even if he felt degraded and ashamed, this felt better than anything before..

"Uh.. you are.. such a bastard.." he managed to say, panting more heavily than before. "You do that on purpose.. "

„Of course.. ah.." the CEO thrusted deeper inside the body, making the Egyptian digging his nails into his own palms. "Just give up to me and it is over.."

"Is that not enough already?!" Malik suppressed further tears but shivered from head to feet. He wished nothing more than to lose himself but his pride forbade it.

"No.." he heard Seto biting his neck again, "say it."

"Uh.." the Egyptian knew he would have to make a decision right now. It was pure torment, being treated like that, and if he wouldn't surrender in a few minutes he would go nuts! Maybe it was the drugs which made him slowly seeing stars..

And maybe.. maybe just this time he had to listen to his body.

"So?" he heard the chuckling voice behind him. Seto knew too well what he was thinking.. he was only waiting for the words.

"Just.. just this time.." Malik swallowed and immediately felt his wrists gently released, "Do it."

"Do WHAT?" Kaiba pulled the youth up to make him sit down on his lap, and that way burying himself deep inside him.

"Ahh.." Malik gasped for a second, but felt that this was the right thing.. "So just fuck me, but make an end to this!"

_Malik, you idiot!__ Why did you say that?! _

"Why didn't you say that before?" Seto knew he had to end this, be it only for the heavy drugs. "Just let yourself go.."

Getting a better hold of himself, he carried out some forceful movements to get the Egyptian over the edge. And as he felt the trembling body beneath his hands, he knew this would lead to something he could yet not foresee..

*"FEUER FREI" (Free Fire) by RAMMSTEIN

Album: Sehnsucht (Longing)

Translation: "Geadelt ist, wer Schmerzen kennt.. vom Feuer, das in Lust verbrennt.."

"Honoured those, in pain they trust.. like fire, melting into lust.."


	7. Chapter 7

**I wish I had an Angel  
**

**7th Encounter**

„_You got me begging you for mercy.. why won't you release me..?"_

"Malik.." the Egyptian heard someone gently calling his name. „Malik.. wake up."

„Uhm..?" he moaned sleepily and slowly opened his eyes. His view focused back into the hard and cruel reality and the first feature his gaze got fixed on was a pair of icy, azure-blue and somehow worried looking eyes.

In an instant, Malik was wide awake, the last night rushing through his body that made him shiver. Naked, as he still was, he tried sitting up on the blanket but could only manage to kneel with the help of his hands. God.. this hurt!

"No.." he stared into Seto's indifferent gaze, his eyes wide open as pictures emerged inside his head. What had he done..?! Had he really denied himself so much to tell Seto to - ?! "No.. this is not true.. that was not me!" For some moments, Seto barely recognized the fiery and self-conscious Egyptian.

Arching one eyebrow, he made one step towards him, arms loosely at his side.

"Don't look at me..!" the youth shook his head and hissed at him; the past event started burning inside his mind like a brimstone fire. This was humiliating more than ever before! "Go away and leave me alone! You had your will!"

"Shall I?" Seto asked, but kept his voice cool to let it sound like a statement. "Shall I let you alone and get my men_ in_ here to get you _out_? I think they'd rather be surprised to see you crouching there."

What the heck was up with him? What was this all about?

Just because he had made him giving up himself for one time? What was the deal with that?

"You _wouldn't_ do it.." Malik now had dismissed the overwhelming nausea from the beginning and snarled at Kaiba in front of him. "You can't be such an asshole to do _that_!"

"This asshole just wants your ass to be safe on the streets again," Seto bridged the distance between them and held Malik's chin up to meet his stern gaze. He noticed the slight shiver in the youth's body. _Good_.

"You didn't just sleep, in case you have forgotten," he explained to him. "You lost your consciousness, the more showing us what a bloody little fool you are."

Smirking, he kept on searching into those bright lavender eyes for something which would deceive Malik. Of course the Egyptian had experienced a horrible and shameful night, but Seto wouldn't have taken the risk of getting himself into trouble if he would not profit from it personally..

But, despite insecurity and even fear, he couldn't find anything so far. Alarming that he could read _that_.

"Just tell me _who _did this to me?!" Malik hissed at him, now again being reminded of the long thin lines on his back and chest, burning constantly. "I've never wanted to come here, just to make that clear!"

His ferocious temper finally had found back to its old strength. But, even Malik had unconsciously noticed that he had taken more time to regain it than after the event before.. This was definitely _not_ good!

But, somehow, Seto knew that this was just Malik's way to cope with the things which had happened. He had made him do and say things he would never even have thought of. And he very likely would never forget anymore.

"I kept my promise, nothing else," Seto stated coolly and let his gaze wander over the bruised, humiliated and weakened body. Had he really done that to him? Almost.. torturing him physically? Somehow, a thought began to form in his mind which Kaiba didn't like at all..

"But I suggest you take something on," he tapped the Egyptian at his shoulder, and in the next instant felt a hand forcefully slapping him on his cheek. Instinctively, Malik had defended himself.

The person who had degraded him so much, and who he was coming to fear almost _too_ much, had touched him again and he had just reacted on this breaking of his personal border. Besides the mental violation yesterday. But.. why?

Seto, who in the same instant recognized that too, considered punishing Malik for that. The slightly burning cheek was not that much of a problem, the problem consisted in the act itself.

"So..is this how you thank me my comfort?" he cleared his throat and ignored the reddening cheek.

The sarcastic manner in which he spoke, as well as the calm and composed character of him, made Malik duck and shrink backwards for some centimeters, his eyes nevertheless darting death glares at him.

What was Kaiba planning to do now?

"Com..fort?" the Egyptian risked a fast glimpse at him and those cold blue orbs, but this settled figure didn't comfort him at all. On the contrary, it gave him the creeps.

"Will you.. punish me?" he added quietly, his voice slightly trembling, yet trying to maintain the cocky tone. Why could he just not be mad at Kaiba for doing this to him?! What went wrong here?!

Kaiba just curled his lips to a kind of demonic smile, faintly displaying joy. But it was not only joy, a kind of beginning triumph and victory over that boy rushed through his body. If he got Malik openly confessing his fear then he had done a GOOD deal of damage to his ego and pride..

"Just take your clothes on and I forget what you just did," he threw a bundle of fabrics to the Egyptian, who still felt like stuck in the wrong movie. Something went wrong here, definitely!

But what?!

"You may leave and go home, if you like."

With that, he turned his back on Malik and was watching the birds outside the window.

As nothing happened, he shot him an angry look, snarling: "So what are you waiting for?! Hurry up and _get out_!"

As fast as possible, the youth tried getting into his clothes again, ignoring the pain he felt all over and at some very special parts of his body. This definitely redefined the saying "a pain in the ass"!

Biting his lip to concentrate the pain to somewhere else, Malik managed to clothe himself properly again. It was when he finally closed the jacket and was tapping to the door, when Kaiba suddenly turned around and faced him.

At once, Malik froze to the spot. Instinctively.

"What's wrong?" Seto smirked, watching him curiously. After all, the Egyptian was not that bad. It was just.. he couldn't stand someone being as proud, egocentric and strong like himself. He HAD to be subdued and destroyed to keep himself in control..

Encouraging Malik to leave, he strolled at his side, standing next to the door.

"Why don't you go?"

But instead of that, Malik just kept staring at him, totally puzzled.

WHAT - THE - FUCK? was written all over his face. He just didn't know what to make of it!

"Don't tell me I can go that easily," he made a grimace and shot Kaiba a scornful glance. His mockery was unmistakable. "I don't believe that."

Arms crossed, he kept standing in front of the door, awaiting further actions.

"Malik.." he felt himself being pushed at that very door the next instant, strong arms holding him tightly, and blue eyes piercing into his own.

"What do you not understand?" Seto almost whispered into his ear, causing the youth to shiver. What was with that voice..? It sounded so.. soothingly, gently..

„I.." Malik couldn't help but surrender to his fear and surprise. Staring into those chilling cold eyes, he had the notion of seeing something strange in them, and in the next instant felt soft lips on his own, kissing him almost warmly..

And despite his fear and confusion he was not able to thoroughly defend himself, and let it happen.

It was only when he heard someone approaching from outside that he finally realized what he was doing and, his bright eyes focusing on reality again, broke away from his former tormentor.

"Bastard.." he growled at him, and with the next step had vanished through the door.

* * *

Being escorted, or rather kicked out of the building, Malik noticed that night was being over. And suddenly, a saying came into his mind: _The darkest hour is before dawn.. _

Taking a deep breath, he closed his eyes to calm down.

What had happened?

He had acted so very unusal, almost.. as if he had not been himself!

Somehow Malik felt not really well when considering this, but told himself it had only been because he had been under drug-influence and saying things he hadn't wanted to say. Yes.. because of this and the psychological torment he had undergone..

Both must have created this strange behaviour.

As he walked home, one thing struck him most: He had not lost his temper. At least, not in Kaiba's presence. Any other time he would've at least shouted or tried to attack his tormentor, but why not this time?

Was he crazy to not defend himself properly? Despite the slap he'd given Kaiba.

But.. slowly recalling the things which had happened, he had to confess with shame that he had enjoyed that night. Of course, the drugs had done their effect too, but somehow - And what about that strange thing with the kiss? Had he really misunderstood something? Kaiba had been so.. nice this morning. Almost as if -

"Bah, that bastard.. he's making me crazy!" he growled at the slowly brightening sky. Not enough that he had not even tried to kill Seto for what he'd done, instead that he started thinking about such trivial things like that kiss was just too stupid!

"I don't know what you've done with me.. but I won't let this happen again.." Malik clenched his fist and let his gaze wander towards the eastern horizon where the sun was slowly rising. What a fucking start for a weekend..

* * *

"Malik.. what are you hiding?"

Seto was watching the sunrise from behind his window. It was still early, but he didn't feel tired. Too stirring had the past night been to even think of sleep.

Well.. in the end, he had almost watched over Malik the whole night, be it only for the drugs. He hadn't known how strong they had been, and had more than once considered calling for medical help.

But then, it wasn't his problem. Malik had overexerted his body, not giving in for a long time although it would have made things much better. It was only natural that he had collapsed.

Yet.. there was something strange about him.. Kaiba had noticed it when he had aimed that blow at his back, getting immediate and heavy response of the youth. He didn't know the past of those scars, but they sure must have made an impact.

As well as for his sudden reaction today. Be it for his former treatment of Malik, but that fear and slap sure had not been caused by him totally.. Seto's mind began to work. As well as for the non-existing rage and wave of aggression he had encountered the last two times.

Where had that fiery temper gone to?

Maybe it was because of that helplessness that he had let himself being carried away to kiss him. Laying his finger at his lips, Kaiba considered the action more closely. Why, at any rate, had he done it?

He had liked that scared, obeying behaviour Malik had shown that morning, only waiting for him to give further orders, and not daring to move on his own.

It was so cute.. he had not thought it over.

Erm.. seriously, what the fuck had he done?!

Shaking his head, Seto took on his grim smirk again. He definitely began to get interested in Malik too much. So why not do a bit more and try wringing out his innermost feelings and even fears? Get out his most personal secrets?

This guy had made him do things he would never have considered before! No way he would let Malik get away with that! He had to suffer! Only then could he be himself again.

Yes, he would find out this mystery about the Egyptian. He would find it out, and this way eventually crumble his pride and ego to dust. Destroying Malik would free himself of him, yes. There was no other way.

He had said it once before: Only when I know your greatest secrets, will you be allowed to be free again..

Standing at the window, and inhaling the warm and fresh air, Kaiba started to sing a song which came to his mind:

"Wann wird's gescheh'n.. daß ich mich rächen kann..? - Du wirst es seh'n.. und wirst zerbrechen dran.."*

* * *

After the long walk home, Malik had calmed down again and his former ego had come back. Jeez.. he really was not himself. No surprise, if he considered that last night. Had he really given in? And why had he reacted so strange this morning?

Seen by daylight, he now thought different about. That was, he tried to forget it. It would not do him any good if he started to think too much.. the best was to distract his mind and focus on something else. For example on –

"Malik!" he heard someone calling his name the second time this day when he entered the door. "Where have you been?!"

It was Ishizu, staring worried at her brother who appeared a bit forlorn in thought. "Did something happen?" she asked right away, nevertheless letting him in.

"Erm.. not really.." the youth just blinked at her, trying to keep a cool façade. However, he knew he could not betray his sister. "I stayed at a friends'. Sorry I didn't call you."

With that, he turned and went towards his own room.

"Malik, I just wanted to tell you that –" Ishizu called after him, but her brother had already vanished through his door.

Just a split-second later she heard him shouting.

"What are you doing here?!" he kept standing in the room as if lightning had struck him. His gaze fell on Yuuka who was standing at the window and looking outside.

Astonished about that strange behaviour, the girl blinked at the youth and told him in her calm manner: "I'm your girlfriend, I think I have the right to be here.. don't you think so?"

"Yes.. of course.. sorry I scared you.." Malik smirked at her, feeling as if caught in the very act. God, he was a total scaredy - cat today! What a loser!

„But what are you doing here at that time anyway?" he asked her, now having dismissed his fear from before. He got back to normal. He must have gotten too less sleep. "Don't tell me you were worried about me," he smirked at her.

"In fact, I were.. and a few things more," Yuuka strolled over to him, smiling friendly and trying to make as less sound as possible. She knew Malik at least a bit, and his reaction when he had entered the door had been so very untypical. Maybe better make him clear she didn't intend something bad.

But.. wasn't it ridiculous? She was his girlfriend, after all.

"So?" the Egyptian crossed his arms, eying her curiously. "Tell me."

"Don't you want to come here first?" she smirked, too, and lay her arms around his neck. "Did you not miss me?" If he acted so strange, she would soon find out why..

"Of course I did.." the lavender eyes stared into her own, and she felt strong arms pulling her at a warm body. "It's nice you looked after me.." Malik smiled at her and gave her a soft kiss. "But if you don't mind, I'm not really feeling well.. maybe I caught a cold."

"Ok?" Yuuka was waiting for the sentence to go on, nevertheless touching the Egyptian softly at his neck and collarbone. She had to test something in order to get clearance in her thoughts..

"I'd like to take a little nap, if that's ok for you..?" Malik softly let go of her, waiting for a response.

"Of course it's ok," she smiled, laying her hand on his chest. "I'll talk a bit with your sister meanwhile.. I mean.. if I'm here already, why not use the time?"

"Fine," the Egyptian nodded and the girl turned to leave the room. "I'll see you later then?"

"Sure," she smiled, and closed the door.

* * *

Having locked the door, Yuuka kept standing outside and began to think. This behaviour WAS strange, especially for Malik!

Firstly, when he had entered and not expected her to be there. He had made the impression of someone who felt caught in some crime he had committed. He had frozen to the spot, which Yuuka had never seen of him before.

Secondly, he had acted.. shy, as if he was scared of something. Neither had he touched her more than necessary nor had he reacted to her touches the way she was used to. He had shivered slightly when she had laid her hand on his chest.

And thirdly.. she had caught a glimpse of some kind of red line there.. last time, when he had acted a bit strange already, she had dismissed it as stress or something likewise. But this.. this was something different..

Why had he avoided her question? He had – in this interpretation – evaded her brusquely.

And sure, she _was _worried. If Malik had problems, why did he not tell her? It went against the convention they had made at the beginning: To be honest to each other, no matter what.

If he had another person to spend the time with, ok, this was not the question.. but.. it seemed as if that person did hurt or at least treat him badly more than was good for him.

And this was unacceptable.

* * *

* "EISHERZ" (Ice Heart) by LETZTE INSTANZ

Album: Schuldig (Guilty)

Translation:

"Wann wird's gescheh'n.. daß ich mich rächen kann..? - Du wirst es seh'n.. und wirst zerbrechen dran.."*

„When it will be.. I can take my revenge ..? - Then you will see.. and it will break your strength.."


	8. Chapter 8

**I wish I had an Angel**

**Eighth Encounter **

Summary: Now that things have gone worse, Malik as well as Seto notice that there must be something bigger behind. Something which might strengthen their bizarre relationship to each other – or threat to destroy it altogether.

* * *

After a short, but rather productive talk, the two women had come to the conclusion that something _definitely_ was wrong with Malik. Ok, this wouldn't have occurred for the first time, but even Ishizu had frowned when Yuuka had told her what she had observed.

After all, he was her brother!

"So, what do you think we can do?" she was sighing, worried. "You seem to know my brother better than I do. Whatever is occupying his mind, he won't share it with us voluntarily."

"I'll talk to him," the girl smiled affectionately. "If I cannot get something out of him then I guess we really cannot do anything. But it's worth a try."

"Yes, thank you," Ishizu smiled warmly at her, "I hope you can achieve something."

* * *

After two more hours, however, Yuuka slowly started worrying. For just taking a nap, Malik sure was sleeping too long. As far as she knew him.

Causing soft steps, the girl opened the door a bit and slid through the narrow space between wall and entrance. Indeed, the Egyptian WAS sleeping.. But, as it seemed, it was no healthy sleep.

The youth appeared as if having some sort of nightmare.

Standing still, Yuuka observed him for some minutes. She thought of waking him, but then –

"No.. don't.." Malik murmured, twitching painfully in his sleep. "Leave me..uh.."

Hesitating, the girl kept watching him. What if she said something? Would he awake then?

Maybe that way he would talk.. if only in his dream.

"I don't.. want that.." the Egyptian curled up like a cat under his blanket, shivering slightly. "Why.. are.. you.. hngh.."

Yuuka frowned. Who was he talking about? And what was that all about? Had it something to do with those streaks she had seen on his chest?

"Ah.. no.. not that! Uh.." the youth bit himself in his hand, not really being aware of what he was doing. And even Yuuka recognized the different pitch of voice, altering from more painful to more lustful.

So there WAS someone else.. the girl tried to combine the rare facts. But who could be of such importance Malik even had bad dreams about her? If it was a girl anyway..

"I won't.. give in to you.." the Egyptian curled himself tighter together, again biting his hand. "You.. bastard..!"

And this time, Yuuka decided not to watch any longer and advanced. Barely touching him at his shoulder, Malik in an instant stirred up like a cat: "Seto!"

Frightened of the sudden reaction, the girl had gone a step backwards.

"Malik?" she gazed into his scared lavender eyes, now in full view of his upper body. Since he had slept topless, she could now very clearly see the red lines on his torso. "Is everything ok?"

Still shivering heavily, the Egyptian at first didn't recognize her. But when he did, he abruptly turned his face away.

"How long have you been watching me?" he cleared his throat, his arms still around his chest.

"Some time.. had you had a bad dream?" Yuuka knew she had to be careful now if she wanted to get something out of him. "You spoke in your sleep."

"Did I?" Malik stared at her face, but quickly turned his eyes on the ground. He couldn't tell her. He couldn't even look at her! This was too embarrassing! Yet.. he knew she deserved the truth. "What.. did I say?"

"Not much.." Yuuka smiled, trying to read in his eyes. "But I think it's time we spoke with each other, don't you think?"

Slowly lifting his gaze, the Egyptian dared to look at her again. "Yes.. I'm sorry to put you through that."

"It's ok," Yuuka took his hands. "What is the reason you're so.. strange? I think I know what everything is about, but.. I cannot really put it together."

"To put it in easy terms.." Malik grinned enraged, "Someone wasn't very nice to me.. especially in a very sexual way.. ouwch.."

Biting his lip of rage and shame, he continued: "But the worst is, I cannot get him out of my head! I even dreamt of that!"

"That?" the girl frowned. "Explain it."

"He.. he drugged me.." Malik's voice got down to a murmur, too deep anchored the violation of his pride. "And did some mortifying things with me.."

"And?" the girl tried to understand. This sounded like something criminal to her.. "What is the problem? Could you not punish him? Get some help?"

"That exactly is the point.." Malik recalled the past events. "I can't!"

"Why not?"

"Why not? - Because I liked it!" he almost shouted at her, enraged because of himself. Because he didn't understand it himself. "I enjoyed myself being almost raped and tortured.. satisfied?!"

For some minutes, nobody said anything. Both sat next to each other, Malik burying his head ashamed into his hands, and Yuuka thinking of what to do now. Whew, this was.. stark!

"Hey.." she finally broke the silence, speaking calmly and plainly. "I can understand how you must feel.. and I have just this one question: Do you two will do that again?"

"I.. I don't know.." the youth tried to read in her eyes. He could find no embarrassment, or disgust in there. Did she really understand..? "Maybe.."

"Hm.." Yuuka gently enclosed his hand with her palms and fixed her brown eyes on him. "Tell me the truth: Do you _want_ that to happen again?"

For some moments, Malik considered the whole thing more thoroughly. She was right, his pride and ego clearly said a NO! He didn't WANT to be degraded and dealt with like he was some slave!

Especially if he recalled Seto's cold and chilling behaviour.. not only his eyes, the whole person had the radiation of an iceberg.. Was Seto capable of any human feeling besides sadism? He seemed to care for nobody except how to make this nobody suffer..

But exactly this behaviour was the point. The dream having stirred up that night again, Malik caught himself in the thought of how his body had finally given in. He knew very well that he had enjoyed the sex, be it only acquired through self-denial or better self-_resistance_ in the end..

"Hm?" the girl blinked at him, and could see the stern face fixed at an imaginary spot on the ground.

"Erm.. I guess I'm having a problem.." Malik slowly got the notion why this was all about. "I don't really know it.. Of course I can say NO, but would you believe me? I can neither believe myself anymore.."

"How do you mean that?" the girl blinked at him, fascinated by that embarrassed face. She had never seen the Egyptian acting so totally unsure, so out of mind. And honestly, it was scary. "If I understood correctly, then you're considering to be treated like that again? In this violent way?"

"I really don't know.." the youth repeated for himself, though already recognizing that this was only half truth. He _dreamt_ about that, dammit! Was that not evidence enough?!

"Very strange.. it's so unlike you.." Yuuka pointed her finger at his chin, thinking the whole constellation over. "Maybe you're masochistic?"

"I'm not!" Malik murmured, getting lost in his thoughts. Never had he felt so helpless than he was doing now. Why had Seto dug out those features he didn't even know of himself? But.. it appeared logical. Maybe it _was_ latent masochism?

Great, really great..!

"Then I think.." Yuuka suddenly sighed and stretched her legs. "We might as well break that up, don't you think? Although it's a pity."

"What do you mean by that?" Malik shook his head to get rid of the dark and heavy pressure he had felt some seconds ago. "Do you mean.. our relationship?"

"Yes. If this relation you and him have established is really of that nature, then I fear I won't have any chance of intervention. Especially if this one is this Seto I am thinking of.."

"Whence do you know that?!" the Egyptian shouted at her, obviously caught in the very act. Even Yuuka could see that this fact she knew was scaring him like hell. Jeez.. what had he really done to make Malik react like THAT?!

"You called the name the moment I woke you up," the girl told him. "And in this case, you seem to have decided for him rather than me."

"No.. I haven't decided at all! I didn't want to go to him at all, I got kidnapped!" Malik contradicted, but had to admit that she had a point in there.

"You can deceive yourself.." Yuuka smiled sadly, and gently caressed his cheek. "But you cannot deceive me. I can see you're thinking of him more than you think of me."

"But.. I don't want him, for Ra's sake!" Malik shook his head. "This is all so confusing and I don't know what's me and what that's all about! Argh! I'm talking bullshit!"

"I know.. this is why it's better for me to withdraw. If you finally _have_ decided, we will see if we can be together again, hm? What do you say?" she looked at him, calm and friendly as always.

"You're really deserving someone better than me.. I'm such an idiot that I cannot even make one single person happy," he could see a single tear in the corner of her eye. "I'm so sorry to do that to you.."

"Hey.. I'm a big girl!" Yuuka smiled back, wiping the tear away. "Of course it's a pity, but what can I do? You unconsciously rejected me, instead it seems you get twisted in that even more.."

"…"

"I can care quite well for myself, don't worry," the girl told him cheerfully, yet with a sad pitch in her voice. "And I won't tell anybody, god beware!"

"Thank you.." Malik smiled at her, "I won't forget it."

* * *

**Some days later**

"Fuck!"

Hitting the wall of the shower with his clenched fist, the Egyptian tried to forget the haunting image.

Although Yuuka had ended their relationship from her side, he still felt guilty. She WAS right, it made no sense to continue a relationship if he already was "engaged" to somebody else.

But was he really engaged?

He remembered Seto's promise.. to haunt him down and break him, to make him obey and beg.

Of course, his body might have liked it, but that didn't went for him likewise. He was scared of Kaiba, more than ever, and continually trying to avoid him.

Yet this someone had watched him during the whole week in school. For five fucking days Seto had observed him and grinned like a devil each time Malik had twitched because of any sudden touch of him.

Carefully planned, the CEO had searched for a lot of opportunities to get at Malik as near as possible, touching him slightly when passing by or any other occasion which might look like pure coincidence. He had been testing him, nothing more.

"You bastard.." the Egyptian growled and turned the water on. "What have you done with me?!"

Even if he by now had regained his former temper and strength, at least in most parts, Malik still felt a cold shudder when he recalled the past event. Kaiba was scary, definitely, and in his sleep that week the images had sprung up from behind his mental wall to haunt him down almost every night.

Dammit, how was he ever supposed to get over that?!

* * *

**2 Weeks later**

"_Ich bin der Antikörper.. ich bin der Parasit.. __ich bin der Antikörper.. der deinen Körper liebt..*"_

Having dozed off on his desk after sports lesson, the Egyptian had fallen again into deep and intense dreams. Because they were still kept vivid in his mind, the past images were creeping up like a burning iron hook, clawing into his head. Once again, Malik dreamt of what had happened that night.

Especially of the more interesting parts.

He might have been frgithened by Kaiba and his blows, and reminded of his father, but when he had finally given in.. things had left his control..

Had it only been for the drugs, but the feeling had been so intense and so arousing that he had barely been able to fully recognize it. And was real good sex not supposed to be that way? That you couldn't think clear anymore?

That warm, muscular body who had held him.. the tender as well as violent touches and moves.. the feeling of being humiliated, subdued.. it was that mix of brutality and gentleness which had made him crazy.

And craving for more.

He had not said it, not voluntarily, but his body had spoken another language.. and yes, even if the shame was still present, the act itself had felt almost too good..

Those dream images, mingling with strange and confuse thoughts, slowly faded away as someone rapped him gently at his shoulder.

"Hey, don't you want to go home?"

"Uhm..?" Malik opened his eyes, and his sleepiness eventually fell from him in an instant when he saw the person who had awaken him standing right in front of him. "What's up?!" he stared into the cold blue eyes, slightly confused.

"Lesson was cancelled," Seto just smirked and fumbled in his pocket for a cigarette. "And as you're the only one here I guess you didn't notice and nobody told you."

"Aha.." Malik was eying him suspiciously. Hopefully he had not given any evidence of WHAT he had just dreamt about.. There was the question –

"How long have you been watching me?" he asked, growing uneasy at his place.

"For a while," Kaiba couldn't suppress a devilish smile around the corner of his mouth. He had noticed enough to be sure what to make of the situation. He was not blind.. and as it seemed, his "education" had hit a string inside. A very strong one.

He had tested Malik the past days, and his reaction to him had been very.. fascinating. He had shied away from him, trying to suppress his fear..

Yet he knew that Malik had watched him and sometimes more than just that..

Could it really be that he.. had actually started to get an interest? Then Seto would have easy play.

"And I ask myself what you must have dreamt about to make you _purr_ in your sleep.." he kept standing next to the Egyptian who was nervously watching the door. Would nobody come along? Somehow he didn't like the direction this talk was going to.. This sounded dangerous..

"That.. that's none of your concern!" Malik stammered, caught in his thoughts. Dammit, he had deceived himself! Avoiding eye contact, he started packing his things and got up from his place. Maybe if he ignored him, Kaiba would leave of his own.

Why had he dreamt of it anyway?! He had been practically tortured, raped and made a psychological victim! Was he crazy to even THINK of how to do that again?!

"Oh.. really?" the CEO gave the youth a quick glance and suddenly had sneaked up behind him with catlike grace. In a fast move, he caught Malik in a close embrace, smirking meanly: "Don't you tell me you've dreamt of the things I could do to you again.."

"No, I didn't!" Malik contradicted, but didn't dare to move an inch. The fear was still too present. When he heard that cold and icy voice whispering into his ear, the thoughts of everything which had happened rushed through him and triggered off a chain reaction..

"Let go off me!" he hissed and tried wriggling out of the grip before he really got paralyzed. No, he didn't want to do that again, under no circumstances! He didn't want to get subdued again!

Kicking his oppressor against his shinbone, he managed to free himself from Kaiba but in the next moment felt someone grabbing his wrist, holding him back before he could've run away.

"Stop, you're going nowhere!" the CEO snarled at him, enraged because of the kick he had received. He hadn't counted on Malik still trying to hurt him. This guy still possessed too much of a Wildcat's temper, even after the things he had done to him.

But he would pay for this! He would keep his promise and work on his psyche so long until he _would _give in!

"Let go!" the Egyptian hissed, his eyes narrowed of anger. "You have no say on me!" With that, he aimed a second, fierce kick at the youth, this time however missed his target due to less concentration. Too deep stuck his fear of being tortured again..

"Oh, really?" Kaiba pulled the youth at his body with a sudden effort, and, staggering, Malik had to follow his movement if he didn't want to trip. The stealthy grip around his wrist didn't allow him to break away from him, so he found himself again drawn to that muscular chest he feared and liked so much.

"I think.. you misunderstood something, you ignorant little bastard.." the CEO grinned and grabbed the second wrist with his other hand, that way only leaving Malik a chance to kick him. What he wouldn't do probably.

With another swift movement, he turned the Egyptian around and crossed his arms behind his back, causing Malik to yell of pain.

"Argh.. this hurts!" his body had to follow the movement in order not to break some bones, and the youth felt himself trapped again in a close, if painful, embrace with the CEO. "Ouwch..! What do you want from me, you asshole?!" he snarled, despite the aching in his arms and back. "I haven't harmed you!"

Holding him even tighter, Kaiba's voice got down to a cold and brutal tone: "Oh you have.. although you probably don't know how.."

"Ow.. then tell me what I did to make you act like that!" Malik demanded, and tried getting free although he knew he had no chance. He WAS scared, scared of what might happen. More than anything else! This was no fun, this promised to become painful once again..

"You forgot to say 'please'.." the CEO whispered into his ear, and violently gave the youth a push so that he fell forward on the desk, at least with his upper body. "And you know I don't like disobedience."

Straddling the legs of his victim so that he couldn't try to hit him with his feet, he held his hands together tightly with one hand, while looking for something to gyve those wrists together.

After some short consideration about the unpractical setting, Seto changed his mind and pulled the youth up again to drag him to one of the big windows he could point out in the room. Bare of any good opportunities to chain someone to, the framework of an open window was the only chance to keep Malik from escaping his fangs.

"What are you...-" the youth hissed at his oppressor, yet could not escape the iron grip with which his wrists were hold together.

"You just can't get that into your head, Malik," Seto pressed him on the window-frame, and, using his fear against him, quickly opened the belt of his trousers. In some fast movements, he had managed to take it out of the loops, whereas holding the struggling Egyptian brutally against the frame.

"No.. not.." the youth struggled against being bound again, and more than once almost could've broken away from the grip. But even his desperate attempts to fight Kaiba couldn't hinder the CEO to finally use that belt to thoroughly fix him to that window. Surprising that you could tie a good knot with just that.

"Shit!" Malik wriggled like a cat, unable to get away from his imprisonment, but yet trying to maintain his will to get free. Standing sideways, he could shortly see his reflection in the glass. As well as for the possibility of someone seeing them from down below..

"Release me! Now!" he growled at Kaiba, who just kept standing, happy to have gotten this wildcat under restriction. It was not easy to catch him, especially if he had counted on that and his rage mingled with fear.

Looking for something _painful_ to get his revenge, the CEO soon had gotten one very interesting device: The long, thin pointer the teacher sometimes used for demonstrating the facts at the blackboard. Made of solid plastic, yet flexible enough to -

Smirking like a demon, with eyes flickering of sadistic anticipation, Seto turned up in front of the youth, who was still trying to free himself of the complicated knot Kaiba had twisted into the belt. Seeing the pointer, Malik froze to the spot, fear creeping up his back.

_Holy Ra.. __that is not what I think it is!_ he prayed, nevertheless staring into the cold blue eyes which by now had lost any sign of human sympathy.

Swallowing, the Egyptian noticed himself starting to shiver.

"No.. you cannot want that.. not here!" he contradicted weakly, already knowing that Kaiba _had_ decided. Decided on punishing him again.

"I don't think anyone will show up now. They all went home, and it will take a little while before the rooms are closed," the CEO remained standing in front of the scared youth. "Besides, since I am the class-speaker, I decide when to lock that door. What I did, just to reassure you."

Lifting up his chin with the pointer's end, he delighted in Malik following the movement without much resistance. So.. after all he had learnt what obedience was. At least, in beginning.

"Now stand still, you're making me nervous," Seto smirked at him, tracing down his neck and chest with the end of the device. "Or do you _want_ to get hurt..?"

Shoving the cool plastic under his shirt, he could sense the fear which had the Egyptian in its grip. He didn't move an inch, but started to tremble more.

"I don't want that.. I've never wanted.." he growled, yet feeling the plastic moving along his stomach and chest. And the most embarrassing was that the touch itself didn't feel so bad at all..

Twitching because of the sensibility of his body, he tried to ignore it, yet his fear doubled when he felt foreign hands unbuttoning his shirt, exposing bronze skin.

"When do you finally get it..?" the CEO let the device trail along the almost healed streaks he had caused the last time. They were a sign of his power. His power alone. "_I_ give the commands, not _you_."

Not wasting any time, he tested the pointer and gave the youth a violent blow across his chest.

"Argh..!" Malik shuddered of pain, reminded of the last time that had happened. "Are you crazy?!"

Again he reared under the shackles to get free, when he felt a second blow at his side, just above the waist-line. This was painful, dammit! What had he done to receive punishment like that?! He'd rather been beaten the crap out of him..

"I thought you had learnt your lesson.." the CEO watched the helpless, shivering youth. Even if he threatened him with new pain, he just couldn't let himself be dominated.. On the contrary, he still had the guts and strength to insult him! No way he would let him get away with that!

"But I guess I was mistaken!" Seto whispered into his ear, enraged and his eyes sparkling with sadism. Trailing down the spine with his hands, the CEO moved down towards Malik's hips, holding him against his own body. "Don't you think I didn't watch you closely that week.." he bit the youth in his neck. "I know _exactly_ what you thought about.."

"Uh.." the Egyptian suppressed a soft moan, feeling the pain of the blows but in the same time the tingling touches which negotiated them. "What.. what do you want?"

Despite the fear and hate he had for Kaiba, the close body contact set himself on fire. At least his body had remembered the treatment, even if his mind told him something totally opposing.

"What I want..?" his oppressor took the hard plastic device and touched the Egyptian between his legs, moving gently back and forth.

"Ah.. don't.." the youth, who could not really opt out of this, gradually felt his body getting aroused more. It was ridiculous, he was reacting to those touches although the whole place and time were out of question!

"Hey.. what.." Malik started blushing, when he felt the new sensation tingling through his body. For Seto wasn't satisfied just doing this - which was embarrassing enough – but topped it as he let his free hand dive into the trousers of his victim. "No..!" the Egyptian contradicted weakly, though not being objecting to the treatment so seriously.

"No? You tell me something different.." the CEO smirked, and withdrew some inches to watch the Egyptian, slowly getting turned on more. "You like it, don't you?"

"I don't!" Malik snarled at him, in the next glimpse received immediate response by a brutal kick at his hollow of the knee. Being held up by the shackles, however, he hissed of pain for a second.

"Did I hurt you..?" he heard a chilling voice into his ear, the same instant he noticed someone undoing his trousers. Now he was practically bare of anything.. if only in a metaphorical manner.

"Why are you asking, you bastard.." Malik growled, yet knowing that this would provoke Seto even more. Why did he not say the truth? Why could he just not say what Seto wanted to hear? He maneuvred himself into trouble again – "Hnn.." he trembled of fear as well as lust when he felt the device touching him again at his private parts, this time on bare skin.

"If you don't tell me the truth I will hurt you that you _wish_ you would've told me.." Seto strengthened the grip around the pointer, withdrawing just to give the youth some painful blows at his back. He had remembered the Egyptian being very sensible at this part of his body..

"Argh.. no! Don't!" Malik fought against the memory which suddenly wanted to creep into his mind. "Stop it! Stop it!" There was something dark and vague which was stirred up by that treatment and Malik very well knew that he did not want to discover that! His instinct rejected the mere possibility.

"Why?" Kaiba held on for a second, fascinated by the sudden change of pitch in that voice. Now, clearly, fear had overtaken the Egyptian, commanding him directions of how to react towards him.

"I don't want that.. no.. do something else, but not that!" the youth buried his face in his hands, ashamed of the confession he had made. His sub-consciousness had spoken, giving up to some force he didn't even know! What was happening here?!

"Oh? Are you serious?" Kaiba's lips displayed an icy smirk. "Didn't you say you don't want to in any case? It's fascinating how you changed your mind so fast."

Giving him a kiss on his neck, and resuming in massaging his best piece, the CEO brought Malik back to reality. Thus, he made him dispose of the scaring memories by doing his body something good. Slowly relaxing under the determined touches, the Egyptian for some seconds closed his eyes and gave himself up to the good feeling..

"Uhn.."

"What?" Kaiba murmured into his ear, obviously quite satisfied with the results so far. So he slowly would make Malik obeying him, even if he still had to use brute force to get him down. Somehow he wondered if the youth did that on purpose..

He had been close.. close to something Malik had buried behind strong mental walls.

But.. was it really what he was intending? Was that the way of "breaking" him?

"What do you want me to do?" he asked the youth, whose slow submission somehow turned him on as well.. This feeling of absolute power and dominance set his body evenly on fire, giving him an invulnerable air. Pressing himself at the slender body in front of him, he showed unmistakable interest in _how_ to go on..

And Malik knew that.

"Shit.. no.." the memory rushed through his body, getting him back into reality immediately. He could feel the obviously quite aroused body at his back.. strong arms holding him tight.. that cool scent.. „I.."

„Hm?" the CEO loosened his grip to leave the Egyptian room to decide. He would start talking, sooner or later. "Tell me.. or do I have to get you talking using this thing again?" he pointed the edge of the pointer at the bronze back, trailing down the new streaks to stop at the very private part of that body.

Drawing in the air sharply, Malik trembled. He was afraid of the possible punishment he might experience, especially when he felt the gentle nudging intensified. Dammit.. it was not only the fear.. somehow this little psychological game was turning him on more than he wanted..!

"I.. I don't want it.. not.. that way.." he tensely murmured, again surprised by his sudden insight. What the heck did happen here?! He was not even drugged! Why the hell did he wish to repeat that all?!

„Then I guess I'll have to grant your wish.." he could hear Kaiba silently chuckling, loosening the belt and undoing his own trousers. "Tell me one thing, Malik:" he whispered into his ear, pulling the Egyptian to his own body. "Do you hate me?"

"Of course I do, you bastard..!" the Egyptian snarled, but gasped for air as the CEO had closed the space between them in one forceful movement. God, this still hurt like hell!

"Uh.. owch.." the slender body twitched because of the pain the elder caused him. "This is.. painful!"

„And exactly it shall be.." Kaiba suppressed a moan, thrusting into the helpless body under him. It didn't take him long before he had found the sensible spot again which had made the youth almost crazy last time, but after stimulating him in a way he now couldn't suppress his lust anymore, he suddenly stopped.

"Hey.. what..?!" Malik had almost surrendered to his instincts, for what else could he do? Even if those moves were painful, they also gave him a pleasurable feeling, better than any before.. "Why are you - ? Ah.." he moaned as the next vigorous move pushed him at the frame.

God.. if anybody passed them by he would have a problem..

"Enjoying it?" the cold, yet slightly husky voice spoke to him, with one hand massaging his best piece to ease the pain. "Just look at you in the window.." Seto grinned with animation when his gaze fell on the reflecting glass. What would happen if he showed Malik himself in a mirror, the idea struck him.

"No!" the youth turned his face down, rejecting the truth his body spoke. He recognized what Kaiba wanted to do with him. "I won't!"

Stopping in his movement, the CEO tightened his grip around the shivering body.

"You will.." he thrust another time into the youth, getting a husky moan for response. "Or I'll continue this kind of stop and go."

„No.. I won't.." the Egyptian still contradicted, ashamed by the very possibility of looking at himself in a mirror, but the same time enjoying the mix of brutality and lust. Of course, he could obey the command, and the whole thing would be over more quickly. But.. then.. the whole work and power of will would've been in vain..

What was he actually doing here?!

"You.. you are such an asshole..hnn.." he hissed between some forceful moves, driving him slowly at the edge of sanity. If Kaiba continued that kind of treatment, he soon would have a problem.. He felt his lust gradually overwhelming his mind, blocking clear thinking and making his tongue only say what his body wanted to.

The only thing he still was aware of was that he didn't want to give in.

"I know.. ah.. and if you don't obey, I will punish you the more.." Seto bit the youth in his neck, who, with a sudden gasp, bent his back. Thrusting deeper into the trembling body, he felt that Malik soon had to make a decision. Waiting for an answer, he stopped his moves, therefore keeping up the physical tension, yet not allowing pleasure to take control over him.

And he knew Malik at least that much to recognize that he only waited for that.

"So?" he smirked, trying to keep cool. Which felt harder each second. "I'm waiting.."

"Why that of a sudden?!" the Egyptian felt himself caught between reason and instinct. And finally, his instinct had won: "Why are you not going on?! Shit!"

Digging his nails into his palms, he noticed he had made a big, big mistake. Again he had let himself been swept away by his lust, argh! But this felt so right.. despite all humiliation and shame he still suffered. This desire needed to be satisfied..

"Just look at that window and take a look at yourself.." Seto repeated firmly and this time got the youth obeying his commands. He could do fine – if he could just decide to bow down.

"If I do, will you continue to the end..?" Malik quietly asked him, being under the spell of his own body. He had lost again. Painfully, and deprived of any honour and pride left.. it was only in that moment he fully became aware of it.

"I promise," the CEO smirked, and victory rushed through him anew. It felt so great to break the will of this Wildcat, to even make him confess things he would not have done before. He had given in.. he had denied himself and bowed down a second time to his power and mercy. "So.. _look_."

Reluctantly, the youth lifted his gaze to look at his reflection in the glass. Was it really himself he could see there? He stared at someone with dark tinted cheeks, and dark shimmering eyes, devoured in their own lust and pleasure..

God.. what had he done?!

"Is this.. me?" Malik couldn't believe his eyes, scared by this view he encountered. This was so totally the opposite of control.. power of will.. of everything his character stood for..

„Oh yes.." Seto resumed moving inside the slender body, evenly drawn into something he could not really understand.. Which path had they both stepped on? "I see someone who has lost against himself.."

"Uh.." the youth bit his hand, yet couldn't avert the gaze of his own reflection in the window. This felt shameful, yet pleasant.. watching himself deeply burnt the humiliating image into his mind, nevertheless turned him on more than ever before..

"Hnn.. I hate you, you know that?!" he gasped because of the mix of pain and lust, getting stronger and more intense, making him to crave for more. "So go on, just to satisfy your will!"

Thrusting deeper, and obviously enjoying the whole game as much as Malik, Seto carried out the moves his victim was waiting and longing for. This felt really good, if only because the Egyptian slowly started to be submissive to him.

But.. was it just _his _submission? Or was Kaiba himself getting more absorbed into this little game of power than he had intended?

"Wrong, Malik.." the CEO practically nailed the youth at the frame, his voice echoing in the mind of the Egyptian as he recognized the true nature of his words: „This is YOUR will.. not MINE.."

* * *

*"Antikörper" (Antibody) by EISBRECHER

Translation: "Ich bin dein Antikörper.. ich bin der Parasit.. Antikörper.. der deinen Körper liebt.."

"I am your antibody.. me being parasite.. antibody.. your body my delight.."


	9. Chapter 9

**I wish I had an Angel **

**Ninth Encounter**

As it seems, Seto's intentions of getting Malik down slowly pay off for him. But.. what about himself? Is he also gradually getting too much absorbed into this psychological game..? May there be more reasons behind his behavior - or is it just "revenge"?

* * *

"_Deine Größe macht mich klein, du darfst mein Bestrafer sein…"*1_

_

* * *

  
_

Being half- properly dressed again; and sitting on the cool floor with his back leant against the wall behind him, Malik had closed his eyes for a moment to calm down. God, he hadn't felt like that for a long time.. totally freaked out. And just because he had.. given in.

"Don't look at me like that," he shot Kaiba a scornful look. "I'm not sitting here for fun. I would prefer standing if I was able to do so.." he shifted uncomfortably in his seat, pain everywhere present. But instead of an answer, the CEO just amused himself in watching the still trembling youth.

"God.. this is so embarrassing!" Malik sighed, but before he could even try to get up from his place on his own, he suddenly felt someone gripping his wrist and pulling him up so that he was now standing on his feet again. Aside from having problems to keep an erect statue at all.

"You're right," the CEO stared at him coolly, his blue eyes scrutinizing the slender silhouette. "this _is_ really shameful. Especially for you."

A broad grin appeared across his face, the more illustrating Malik who had won and who had lost. It was so confusing! Why had he acted that way he had sought to avoid all time? He felt as if he had only waited for Kaiba to punish him again, he felt as if he had.. _longed_ for it! No, this was ridiculous!?

"What're you waiting for?" Seto just arched an eyebrow, strolling towards the door to unlock it and leave the room. "I would like to go home, don't you want to accompany me?"

This was sheer mockery! He said that on purpose because he knew EXACTLY that he would reject it.. the Egyptian thought for a second. This asshole..

"Of course I want to leave too.. but I'll go on my own," Malik snarled at his classmate, ready to dart away if necessary. On the one side, his rage started to burn again at the person who was still humiliating him.. and on the other, there was his slow, yet steady submission to his authority.. He truly felt like a cat, caught between fear and fascination and unable to decide for one of it. Or for anything else.

"YOU don't decide that.." Kaiba's blue eyes flickered with animation, and with a demonic smile he planted himself in front of the door to block it. He knew he had power over Malik - a lot of power as it seemed. It was just a question of the right means to get him obedient.

"You may yield to my command, or jump out of the 3rd floor. Which you won't risk, I guess," he smirked.

"Let – me – out!" Malik made one last effort to insist on his will, the lavender eyes darkening with rage. "Let me out at once and everything will be fine!" Kaiba did that on purpose, definitely! He just delighted in driving the Egyptian nuts again, to have some reason against him and finally justify his torturing him again..

He wouldn't let himself get dictated so easily! the Egyptian told himself, yet knowing that he was gradually losing the control over his will and mind. The eerie feeling crept up his spine again..

"And again you forgot to say please," the CEO just took a cigarette out of his pocket and started searching for his lighter. "I will wait here until you changed your mind. What is so difficult to be respectful to me?" With this, he ignored the Egyptian who was bristling like a cat, recognizing he had no other options than to obey.

"Why should _I_ be friendly towards _you_?" Malik hissed at him, his eyes searching for a way to pass the youth by without getting in touch with him, though he did not dare to move closer. "_You_ are the one who likes to do those things with me, not the other way round!"

"Ah, if it is just _that_.." Seto laid the cigarette aside and gripped the astonished youth at his wrist to pull him at his body. He encountered no severe difficulty in doing so, surprisingly. Examining the youth in front of him, he could see lavender eyes staring into his own blue ones, still trying to maintain a bit of their pride although the slight flicker told something totally different.

He had surrendered in his heart, Seto was sure.

"So, if _I_ be gentle to you, _you_ will be friendly to me, do I understand that right?" he smirked and one second later he prevented the Egyptian from possible contradicting by kissing him softly on his lips.

For some instants, Malik stiffened, but soon relaxed when he noticed there was no acute danger emerging now. On the contrary.. whence did Kaiba know how to kiss so good?! the thought ran through his mind, and feeling those warm, indulgent lips on his own let the Egyptian forget the situation in which he was caught.

Deepening the kiss by taking over the initiative, he didn't notice how close he had thereby actually come to the CEO and that he was.. enjoying it. Even when he felt his wrists gently released, he didn't dart away; on the contrary, he laid his hands on Seto's shoulders to continue the kiss, at the same time being tenderly caressed on his neck.

It was strange.. somehow he felt.. safe.. He just knew this was meant the way it was done. No one wanted to hurt him now, no one wanted to punish him for things he wasn't guilty of. It was almost as if -

"Hey.." the cool voice murmuring into his ear brought Malik back to reality and with his eyes springing wide open again he broke away immediately.

"I.." he stammered for one moment, unable to think clearly. Why the fuck had he responded to the kiss?! It looked as if -

"Yes?" Seto started smirking with ferociously sparkling eyes and licked his lips. This was _really _interesting.. now the Egyptian was not even able to contradict _at all_. Fascinating how far he had driven the youth already, yet nothing serious had happened until now. However you defined serious.

The bright lavender eyes stared at him, puzzled about his own behavior and that of Kaiba. If his instincts were right, then that had not been plan of Kaiba mutilating his psyche..

"Just one question:" he tried to analyze those not – so - frozen orbs in front of him. "Why?"

* * *

Later that day

For the first time in his life, Kaiba was really scared. After this little episode in the class-room, he had retreated home and was now deeply consumed in thought.

Why, on any occasion, had he done what he had done? Malik had rubbed it under his nose when asking this simple word. Of course, the CEO had not given any answer, instead had overplayed the whole scene with coolness and a somewhat How – dare - you - asking – attitude.

But he had to admit that Malik had a point in there.

After having dived into his own mind and analyzing his actions, Kaiba very soon had discovered where the problem lay. And, seriously, it scared him out of his guts. When had that happened?!

Starting with the obvious facts, Seto had come to following argumentation:

1) Why, on any account, was he sleeping with this youth although he wasn't keen on guys at all?

It was true, he had enjoyed it, be it only for the unusual situation and the different bodily aspects of this kind of sex.

But.. any other guy he would've turned down immediately just for the mere _idea_. He was straight, and would stay that way.

2) Why had he listened to Malik's word although his original aim had been to bring him down?

Of course, he had the Egyptian gotten into confession and into obedience, using violence since there was no other way to make him behave. The youth had started to listen to him and obeying his commands.

3) Yet.. Why had Kaiba not carried on with what he had intended to do? He knew there was a big secret with Malik's back, most probably the one which would finally break him. He could have simply beaten him up until he would've given in once and for all.

But he hadn't.

Which led to the conclusion that he had totally strayed from the original path he had stepped on! He had become caught in his own rush of power. That absolute power of will and control over someone like the Egyptian had blocked his usually clear analytical, cold and emotionless character traits he stood for.

How blind had he been to have missed this?!

There was no excuse for this, not a single one.

With a deep growl, the CEO discovered he had lost his cool and icy attitude when it came to Malik. And of course, it was him to blame.

It was the Egyptian who had started this whole affair by saying those fatal words back then. He had himself gotten into serious shit from the beginning on, but had now also drawn Kaiba into this little game more than he had ever thought.

If you could call it a game anymore, that was.

Tapping a finger at his chin, Kaiba's pensive mood had become worse. What was to be done now?

Of course, to finally and truly end this whole affair.

Smirking like a demon, he remembered Malik some hours ago. It seemed he had developed an interest in this whole matter, and honestly, this came in handy. Very much in handy.

He had not to be a smartass to recognize that the youth was already defeated and had come to acknowledge his power. Slowly, but steadily, he had been forced into submission. Which he had now accepted, if Seto wasn't mistaken. Malik was provoking him although he knew exactly he would be punished.. he did so because he _wanted_ to be punished..

The only problem lay in his self-recognition.

Malik was a cat, somehow, and to accept somebody's dominance over him just couldn't be hammered in his head. You could either try to persuade him – or destroy him.

And, as the facts lay, Seto would destroy him. There was no other way out.

He would go into research a bit and beat the truth out of him, if he had no other chance. Again, the CEO recited a song-text he had heard the last day:

„Nur wer feige ist, tötet Liebe durch das Wort allein.. für das Messer braucht es Helden, und ich kann nicht feige sein.."*2

* * *

Several days later 

It had happened again!

Puzzled, Malik awoke, and was breathing heavily.

Again he had dreamt of Seto and the agony he had caused. Pain, lust, submission; everything had mingled into one great sensation..

Ashamed, the youth covered his face with his hands, sighing deeply. It was so embarrassing! He just didn't know what to do anymore!

He couldn't find relaxing sleep anymore, he awoke in the middle of the night shivering because of the sheer memory..

Yet.. Malik had to admit it had become different. It was not only the constant fear of pain which was driving him nuts in his dreams, gradually he felt the lustful anticipation, which accompanied that fear, increasing.

Could he still get out of this?

In his heart, the Egyptian knew he was trapped. He was sure of being held captive again, Seto would do this again and again.. until he would give in completely, accepting his dominance. And Malik knew this would never happen.

No, he could not do this, under no circumstances.

It was not that he hadn't noticed how far he had already been urged. He was not blind to not understand what he was actually going to do.

He would deny himself again, he just knew it. Just to experience this desire once more would he bow down to Kaiba.

Biting his lip, Malik tried to banish those thoughts from his mind. No, he was nobody who yielded to another person's power. He had never done it voluntarily and would never do it! He wouldn't be tamed! Not even by Kaiba!

It just couldn't be!

The best thing would probably be to maintain distance as much as possible and go on vacation to clear his mind.. No surprise he got crazy when he was seeing Kaiba each day in school!

"Oh fuck you.." he growled at an imaginary Seto, and tried to return to the tranquil land of sleep.

* * *

Two weeks later, in school

Even though having been occupied in a lot of paperwork for his company, Seto had found some spare time to dive into Malik's mystery. By thorough investigation, he had encountered bits and pieces of the Egyptian's past and put them together like a great puzzle.

Now he could roughly reconstruct his past, which painfully resembled his own:

The Egyptian had been living long shut off from society and a normal life at all. Without a real family, left out his sister and this man called Rishid, Malik had been put under pressure to be something like the "heir" of a kind of clan for taking over the duty to guard the resting place for a long dead pharaoh.

Strange people down there.. Seto had frowned.

Yet, the most remarkable fact – surprise surprise – had been that Malik was so thoroughly objected to that idea of being made a servant and being restrained from doing what he wanted that his resistance had turned into hate and rage.

To top it, his father had destroyed his dreams of life by a traditional kind of bonding, a ritual where he had carved hieroglyphs into his back via a sharp knife. He had seen those signs.. or should he better say _scars_ for himself, and Malik had never made it a secret.

What he however HAD concealed was the fact that this ritual must have made more of an impact on him than to just kindle his hate towards his father. It was no coincidence that he never wanted to give up his control and his will, and, if taking this story into account, it was pretty obvious why.

Because a self-determination had been denied to him back then, Malik set everything in motion to keep it at least now. His dominant and aggressive behavior functioned as a bridge, making it possible for the youth to forget that horrible past.

For it must've been humiliating for him, this incident must have changed him so much Malik had never really gotten over it..

It was almost the same with him, Seto remembered his own step-father. The will to power was the essential thing here, to quote Nietzsche.

So.. now he had a spot from where he could start.

He just had to secure Malik was delivering himself into his hands. Why should Seto use his own force to bring the youth to him? It was pretty clear that the Egyptian had started to get absorbed into very fascinating thoughts, so sooner or later he would come to him, simply because his curiosity would win.

And, curiosity killed the cat.. Kaiba almost started laughing when the saying came plopping into his mind. There was much truth in it, as strange as it sounded!

So.. all he was to do now was to drop the bait, and then, hopefully, Malik would fall for it.

* * *

Lunch break, on the very same day

"What is so funny?" Malik had seen Seto's amused sparkling eyes and joyful smile on his lips. "Are you mocking me again?" he snorted at the CEO, forgetting to whom he was actually talking.

It seemed he had found back to his original strength. Yet, Seto knew this was only masquerade. The youth had to lose a reputation, and at least in school he had to maintain his cocky, dominant behavior in order not to be made a fool out of himself.

If one would look more closely, however, it could easily be detected that Malik was acting a lie.

"No, nothing about you, don't you get worried," Seto told him with a broad grin. "You're taking things much to personal."

"I might have a reason for this, you know?" Malik shot back at him, getting aggressive all of a sudden.

Kaiba stared at the already bristling Wildcat, and, as he recognized his attitude, he now started laughing for real. This was just too hilarious..

"What?!" the Egyptian sneered, his frustration turning into aggression the more.

"Is it possible you're frustrated?" Seto tilted his head, his lips twitching of amusement. "Frustrated because you don't get a very special thing?"

Recognizing the true nature behind his words, Malik's cheeks reddened for a second. Shit.. Seto was right! Whence did he know that?

„Then why are you asking if you already know, smartass," he retorted gruffly. "It's not my fault I'm being bitchy, I just react that way by nature."

"So.. why are we not going to change something about it?" Seto suddenly laid his chin into his hand, smirking meanly at the youth in front of his desk. "What about you pay me a visit?"

"I.." Malik blinked at him for a second, then his lavender eyes darkened with rage. Sure, this was a trap. Or a very bad joke.

"Stop kidding me," he replied angered and turned, "go fuck yourself!"

"Maybe you'll change your mind, Malik," Kaiba was still smirking. "You know what I'm suggesting to you, and I'll give you two days time. Think about it."

Now, the bait was on its way.

* * *

Fuck, fuck, fuck!

Why had he said that?!

Once more, Malik had had that dreams. This was the second night already in which the haunting image had crept into his sub-consciousness.

And.. this was the last night before he had to tell Kaiba his decision.

Tomorrow he would inquire his decision and the Egyptian knew he had to answer. However the answer would be.

And exactly this was the problem..

"I don't want to.. dammit!" he whispered to himself, sitting on his bed and staring into the darkness. He couldn't get the memory out of his thoughts.. the memory of this tingling sensation he had felt. Pain, desire, lust; sweeping him away in a rush..

"Shit.." Malik let himself fall back on the cool pillow and cast a glance at his clock. In some ten minutes, he was to get up and prepare for school. Regarding the fact he now felt, this would become a GREAT school day..

It was as if a little electric current was running through his body, making him more vulnerable and sensible than he was before. It was not exactly the same like being aroused, but similar..

Argh!

Fuck it!

* * *

Later in school

"Huh? Where is Kaiba?" the Egyptian was looking astonished at the empty seat in the class-room. Seto wasn't there, what a strange thing. Maybe.. he was ill?

„Kaiba's been excused today," the teacher, Mr. Yamazaki, told him from his desk. " And you, Mr. Ishtar, are too late."

Malik had closely missed the bell for lesson, but the heck would he tell his teacher WHY he had come too late! Maybe this man was someone without a sexuality.. he complained in his mind, being reminded of this morning.

Of course, sleep had no longer been an option; instead he had felt a need to get rid of this somewhat horny feeling. He being a guy, it would have been impossible to go to school without doing something against it.

"I missed my bus," Malik just shot him an angry look and went to his seat to attend the ongoing class.

During those 60 minutes, the youth had a lot of time to think about what to tell Kaiba. If there was anything to tell at all. He had already decided.

Naturally, he could remain here and let the day pass by without even encountering the CEO. But, he was aware of Seto urging him in some way or another to get a reply.

And.. honestly, what was to lose?

Malik had thought about it, seriously, and had come to the conclusion that he might as well go by his own.

Kaiba wanted him to go to him, and he would do anything to get his will, like he'd done it all times before. So, an escape could be rendered impossible from the beginning. Malik had experienced it before:

Whom Seto wanted to be brought to him, he would get in any case.

Plus, he knew that Malik knew he wouldn't cooperate. The Egyptian wouldn't submit to his power, so, all Kaiba could do was to force him to make him obey. The whole thing would simply repeat itself.

Besides, if this would happen, he could as well have some fun himself and enjoy it, the youth pondered for some minutes. If this would become a fight for control again, he might as well start it from his own initiative.

In the end.. where was the difference?

* * *

School having been finished, Malik had sought to avoid this task, first and foremost. But after some time, he had noticed this wouldn't do. He had made his decision, and no matter how it would turn out in the end, he had to stick to it.

Thus, he was now finding himself in front of the great iron door which was encircling the private mansion of the Kaiba's. The building seemed darker and more threatening like he had imagined..

Pushing the small white button at the entrance, the Egyptian awaited further instructions.

"Yes?" a female voice spoke to him from the other end of the line.

"I'm here for Seto Kaiba.." he cleared his throat, and after some seconds added: "I'm Malik."

Now there was no way back. He had missed his chance to return.

"Oh yes.. he mentioned somebody like you. He said he would await you in his room."

With a sharp, clinging noise, the great door swung open and Malik entered the property. Cautiously, he stepped through the front door and met a friendly woman, obviously some kind of secretary.

"I'll show you the room," she smiled and led the way through different twists and turns of the mansion until she stopped in front of a solid black door. "You just have to knock."

And with this, she vanished behind the next turn.

"Kaiba?" the youth opened the door and peered inside, his voice getting down to a careful murmur. "It's me, Malik."

* * *

*1 RAMMSTEIN – Bestrafe mich (Punish me)

„Deine Größe macht mich klein, du darfst mein Bestrafer sein…"

Literal Translation: "Your might/size makes me small, you shall be my punisher…"

-- EXCOURSE to the German language.

Sorry, I couldn't decide. That's the difficulty with texts by Rammstein.^^ There are, imho, two major translations: Größe = might, if you take the psychological power into account, and a translation for Größe = size, if you talk of a man's best piece..

*2 Subway to Sally – Das Messer (The Knife)

"Nur wer feige ist, tötet Liebe durch das Wort allein.. für das Messer braucht es Helden und ich kann nicht feige sein.."

Literal Translation: „Only a coward kills love just by words.. it takes heroes for a knife and I cannot be a coward…"

Honestly, I was trying to translate it, but the metre sounded horrible, or the words.. -.- Listen to the song, if you may.^^

And I just took it for granted that Kaiba knows Nietzsche. xD I bet he does!


	10. Chapter 10

**I ****wish I had an Angel**

**Tenth Encounter  
**

Now, Seto's threat will really come true. Now, everything will lead to an end – One way or another.

Credits go to: A brilliant pic on DA which doesn't want to show here.. _

And Oomph - Labyrinth * Eisbrecher - Schwarze Witwe (Black Widow)

* * *

"_Klopf, klopf, laß mich rein.. laß mich dein Geheimnis sein.. __klopf klopf…"*

* * *

_

„Hi," the CEO just stared into those flickering lavender eyes, being seated comfortably in his big black armchair. "I awaited you."

This somewhat official and emotionless response set Malik bristling again, but this time of an instinctive fear. Something was wrong here!

In this moment, he knew he'd made a severe mistake.

But it was too late.

"Come here," Kaiba demanded, yet not taking the initiative himself. As he saw Malik remaining at that spot on which he'd entered the room, he sighed and got up from his seat. Opening his drawer, his hand searched for something which the Egyptian recognized for a pair of handcuffs.

What the -

"Did you not hear me?" Seto shot an icy glare at the youth, and with some swift steps approached the hesitating classmate. "I said: COME HERE!"

The commanding, cruel tone in his voice finally broke the paralyzing of Malik.

"I've already come to your house.." he tried to contradict, his eyes fixed on the metal shackles Seto held in his hands. "And I'm here."

"Tell me something I don't know yet, Malik," the CEO told him in an icy voice and let the handcuffs dangle in front of him. "And I don't say it a third time."

Reluctantly, the Egyptian let himself be devoured by those cruel cold eyes and made some cautious steps forward until he stopped in front of the CEO, just some centimeters away from his face.

He couldn't help it, his mind was being blocked by the fear of this person.. this was not Kaiba anymore, this was a demon..

"Good," Seto grinned and the sadistic flicker in his eyes widened. With a clicking sound, he adjusted the chains. Then, by a sudden motion, he pushed the youth so that he fell hard to the ground.

"Ouwch!"

Now, Malik had found back to reality.

"Why did you do that, you asshole?!" he scowled at him, trying to get at least into a sitting position.

His instincts were acting strongly now so that his fear changed into aggression..

"I've done nothing to upset you! And why did you bring me to this room again?"

"Don't you worry too much," Seto coolly closed and locked the door, nevertheless casting a scornful glance at the youth on the ground.

Then he went back to his desk and took something out of it which Malik recognized for a kind of ruby colored ribbon. "You will have different problems than this room, I assure you."

"What are you -" Malik could at first not recognize what Kaiba had in mind, but suddenly tensed when his sight got shut down literally. He could feel the cool fabric covering his eyes, blindfolding him so that he couldn't see anything at all.

What was the purpose..? Why had Kaiba changed his mind – if he had, at all?

"Why is that..?!" he kept sitting on the floor, his fear rising more and more. This was somehow not the way it should be.. "What have you got in mind? Answer me!" he tried commanding although his attempt was in vain.

"You have not comprehended at all, my dear friend," Seto whispered into his ear, setting Malik at unease because of the strangely intensified feeling. "Why do you think I've brought you here?"

Slowly unbuttoning the Egyptian's shirt, the CEO delighted in seeing his victim so totally helpless. He didn't move just one inch, exactly like an untamed being would react. He was sitting there perfectly still – except for the slight shiver running over his body which Malik couldn't prevent.

It felt strange.. being deprived of his eyesight, all other senses worked better and more intense than usual. He knew he would be humiliated again, and, somehow, the thought set him anxious as well as scared. Yet.. still he got the feeling of something being.. false.

He could feel the shirt sliding off his shoulders and down to the ground, exposing his torso to Seto who could now see the scars clearly.

"You want me to say nice things to you, don't you.." he snarled an answer, trying to keep calm although his instinctive alarm clock went off with full force. He didn't like Kaiba being so close to his bare back..

And when Seto was touching the signs with his hand, Malik twitched.

"Exactly, Malik," Seto caressed the youth on his neck, receiving a suppressed moan for response. "I want you to surrender completely and tell me your secret. The secret of your very self."

"What are you talking about?!" the Egyptian tried to distract Seto from his ambitions, his fear slowly rising towards panic. Yet, he felt strangely excited because of the tender touches at his neck and shoulders, creeping along his back too.

He didn't like what his instincts told him. Not at all. He could sense the danger radiating from Kaiba. This was not like the few times before.. this was different!

"You'll see in a minute," Kaiba didn't waste any time, and Malik could hear him taking something from his desk. "Oh, I forgot: You cannot see."

It had to be something small, light.. and it made a strange, scraping sound on the wood..

What was that?

"You know.. I've been thinking a lot for the last time. And I have to admit, my first and foremost intention – which was to get you down – has been distracted quite too much," he let his hand softly trail along Malik's collarbone and chest, granting the youth reassuring touches before things would be getting ugly. "I made a mistake in letting this develop on its own so far."

"So.. what will you do now?" the Egyptian swallowed, already having an idea at what Kaiba was aiming.. Those soft caresses were a lie; their intention were to give him the feeling that everything was still ok. That this was only just another exciting game they played..

But in his heart he knew it wasn't.

"I know there is something you are keeping hidden still," the CEO touched one of the scars with the blunt side of the small dagger, making Malik wanting to repulse at once.

This device! It was a -

"Take it away..!" he shouted at once, and, trembling, a long dismissed feeling came creeping up his back again..

"What do you want from me, anyway? Did you not already made me giving myself up to your mercy?!" he started talking hastily, trying to get himself out of the shit before Kaiba would make his threat come true.

"Ah.. now you're finally talking seriously," Seto smirked devilishly, holding the blade up so that its sharp end pierced on Malik's bronze skin directly. The Egyptian could feel the resolute pricking in his neck, fear eventually overtaking anxiety.

"I was searching a bit in your own personal history, and I finally found the explanation for those scars.." Seto told him, cool and matter-of-fact. It was this totally indifferent voice with which he was speaking that gave Malik the creeps. He felt the hairs on his neck bristling.

"And..?" the Egyptian murmured, not daring to try a flight. What would he achieve by that? Seto would make him sit down again in a matter of seconds. So, all he was left to do was to stay down and wait. Wait for the final, destroying blow.

"You didn't tell me what you _felt _back then," Kaiba's lips curled to a demonic smile which Malik of course couldn't see with his eyes, but very well _sense_ with his whole body.. "And I want to know the _whole_ tragedy.. how deep this went into your consciousness.."

"No.." the youth whispered fearfully, and he felt how the cool blade was trailing along the scars of his back - with the sharp end. The formerly pricking sensation gave way to a sharp and acute pain when Malik realized that Seto was actually cutting him! He truly wanted to repeat it all!

"Ahh… don't do that! No!!" the pictures of a dark, cold room emerged inside his head and now fear and panic mingled in one.

"No.. please not!!" he felt his wrists being held in a tight grip, unable to escape the procedure. With one hand, Seto was holding him firm while the blade was following the healed scars from his past, lightly re-cutting the lines and curves in the bronze skin..

"Ah come, you've had enough chances to tell me.." the CEO was still smiling, and he enforced the pressure on the dagger, that way cutting deeper into the smooth skin. "You have to cope with it.. so.. be a good boy, you know it's for your own sake."

When he was hearing those words, the Egyptian felt flooded by pictures of the incidents back then. He had been denied everything his character stood for, unable to move away from pain and humiliation they had given him..

"NOOOO!!!!!" he yelled, memory rushing through his mind with full force. He saw pictures he'd wished to never see again, he experienced feelings of agony and shame he'd never wanted to feel again..

"No, leave me, leave me!!" he vehemently tried to rear under Seto's grip who was holding him firmly, surprised by this sudden and violent reaction. He knew those scars _were_ a painful memory, but, as it seemed, not the only ones..

This was different.. This was PANIC in its purest form!

"Is there something you want to tell me?" he asked the youth with a sadistic sneer in his voice, getting more and more absorbed into the ambition of trying to get something out of Malik. He barely recognized the bloody traces he was causing with his knife, blood slowly trickling down the bronze back. "Now would be a good time for easing your conscience.."

"Please.. stop it..!!" the Egyptian's earlier demand changed to a desperate begging for mercy. He was falling prey to his memory, feeling the pain of the cutting and reminding him of his shameful past. Everything which had happened and changed him that much was happening again..

"Don't do this, please.. no..!" he tried to get himself under control again but panic had taken over his whole thinking and when Malik felt his own, warm blood trickling down his back, the person whom he had to pay tribute for his trauma visualized in front of his inner eye.

"Father, why..? Make it stop, please!! " he shouted, absolutely panicked. "It hurts so much..! Uh.. why are you doing this to me..?!"

"You are under my command, and I have the control over your life!" he heard the hissing, cruel voice near his ear, encouraging his trauma to become more powerful over him. "So tell me the right thing this time..!" Seto demanded icily, and continued cutting the scars until they bled stronger, intensifying the feeling of pain and shame for Malik. Missing the fact, however, that he had gotten him at the verge of existence.

The Egyptian was breaking.

"Y..You won.. I surrender.." the voice of the youth suddenly collapsed to something like a sobbing, first tears slowly emerging on his cheeks. "I.. I will do as you like it, but please stop it.."

This was just too much for his mind to bear. Malik very well knew why he had buried those experiences deeply behind thick mental walls. It had cost all his strength to not let himself be taken over by his agony when he was a child.. but now it had come back with terrible force..

"So?" the CEO tried to keep his cool attitude, nevertheless feeling strangely touched by what he saw. This was nothing he had ever seen in his entire life. And who knew what had happened BESIDES of what he'd heard..

"Do you acknowledge the power I have over you? Do you finally accept your inferiority?"

"Yes.. I do.." the voice of the youth had clearly gotten down to a sobbing, and Malik was released of the knife on his back as well as of the blindfold and the handcuffs. Seeing the figure of the crouching youth there, Seto couldn't believe his eyes.

The Egyptian was still trembling like aspen-leaf, hiding his face ashamed in his hands.

And only now became the CEO aware of the fact that Malik was really _crying_.

Yet, Seto felt that a mixture of compassion and avarice had seized his mind. He truly was a sadistic person if he delighted in destroying people's mind and breaking them. And with Malik, he had to confess, it was a really special occasion..

He didn't understand it himself, but he felt a strong objection to the idea of letting Malik go. Because he had finally learnt how to obey..?

"Hey.." he tried to look the Egyptian into his eyes, but Malik turned his face away, curling himself together like a cat and not ceasing crying for about ten minutes.

Those were the most humiliating minutes in his entire life, but he couldn't help it. Everything he had buried behind mental walls was flooding out at once now..

It was only when he slowly stopped crying that he felt someone grabbing his wrist and pull him forward. The CEO had cowered himself on the floor and was now examining the youth with his cold, blue eyes, searching for something.

"Hey, don't cry.." Seto's voice had taken on a tone which Malik very quickly recognized for barely hidden triumph and a kind of.. desire? "Don't cry or I forget myself."

Honestly, what the hell was going on here?!

"Is this not what you wanted to see so badly?" he hissed back at the CEO, but let himself being engaged in a sudden, passionate kiss. Further contradiction being shut off, he could only try to back away from the iron grip in which his wrist was held.

However, he couldn't help but respond to the kiss.. it was.. as if this was exactly the thing he was needing most now. Although the mere thought was ridiculous.. He felt the pain and blood on his back, yet the fiery kissing almost negotiated the feeling of agony, strangely enough.

"Hmm.. why are you.." the lavender eyes had slightly darkened and were looking at Kaiba with an expression of submission and desire. The CEO, in turn, finally grasped the truth that he had truly won over Malik. Victory gleamed in his eyes, only manifesting the wish to keep the Egyptian at his side.

And what Seto became aware of was that Malik would do exactly that by himself..

"You are mine.." he smirked devilishly, touching the Egyptian between his legs who twitched because of the new sensation. A soft moan escaped his throat, feeling the massaging hand through the fabrics of his trousers. "And no one will do this to you from now on except me.. do you understand that?"

After some seconds, Malik nodded.

"I do.." his voice quivered slightly with a touch of fear, yet his imagination set everything inside him on fire again. Although the pain was still present, a rush of excitement was running through his body which made him shiver.

"You know your place now, don't you.." the CEO had released his grip and sneaked behind the Egyptian who was still sitting on the cool floor, puzzled because of fear and excitement. Malik could feel Seto's warm breath on his neck.. making him the more uneasy.

"Yes.." the youth felt the belt of his trousers being loosened, followed by eager hands which were pulling down said clothes so that the more private parts of his body were now fully exposed to the person at his back. He still didn't know what to do.. should he yield to what Kaiba very probably had in mind?

"But.. this is.. wrong.. I'm not a toy.." he mumbled, the last part of his pride trying to tell him that he had to get out of here. If he wouldn't go _now_, it was over - Yet, he couldn't persuade his body to move. It was like being paralyzed.. paralyzed by his own masochistic desire.

"It surprises me, Malik, that I hear you saying this.." he could hear Seto's chilling, triumphant voice next to his ear. Biting the rim of his ear, the CEO closed his hand around the Egyptian's best piece to give it a steady massage. After all, he was a guy like himself..

"Uh.. what.." Malik couldn't suppress a moan, and his cheeks flushed with red. Still he hadn't said anything positive or negative on the whole scene, it was.. it was..

"It seems you need some help to decide," the smirk on Seto's lips widened and he enforced his grip on the Egyptian's arousal while tracing the bloody scars on Malik's back with his other, free hand. The youth shuddered and gave a muffled groan, this time of mental pain.

When he saw the blood covering his fingers, a rush of excitement and power rushed through Kaiba's mind and body and set himself on fire as well. He finally had Malik brought to where he'd wanted him to be – at his feet.

It was like playing with a special and precious pet..

"Scared?" Seto whispered into the ear of the Egyptian and let his fingers glide in between the legs of the youth, using the blood on his fingers to make it easier to enter him. "You have no reason to be scared if you do what I tell you.."

"No.. don't do this..hnn.." Malik trembled when he felt the other moving his fingers inside him, getting towards his most vulnerable spot. With a muffled cry, the youth instinctively bend over.

"Ah.. not there.. uh.." he moaned in response to the inward strokes, leaving himself to his bodily desire and craving. He felt helpless, yielding to his passion and longing for those touches to go on although he hadn't admitted it. Not yet.

"No?" Seto frowned, a grin appearing in his face. He knew that Malik just told this in a vain attempt to console his own pride. It was totally useless - but it was another thing to make that clear to him.

"I can just stop here and leave you with that.." the CEO let go of his victim, and for some seconds just watched the trembling Egyptian. It was obvious that he enjoyed the treatment he was receiving - and quite visible.

Of course he was horny.. Malik confessed to himself, but only because he wasn't given any chances to opt for alternatives. Kaiba was teasing him until he would forget who he was.. Until his sensual reception got too blurred to keep up his mental resistance. If ever there was one still..

"You wouldn't do that.." Malik's voice had taken on a helpless undertone, it sounded as if he was almost.. begging. But begging.. for what?

He tried to get his body under control again and calm down, but only shivered the more when he felt touched by those cool, determined hands which were trailing along his silhouette and touching him again at his most private parts.

"Hah.. no.." the youth felt that he lost his control.. the sensation made him crave for more although pain and humiliation mingled into it, creating a more intense atmosphere than before.

"Oh, if you're so objected to the idea, I stop and you can do it yourself," Seto just stated coolly, and awaited Malik's answer. "Or; you're finally honest to yourself and telling me the truth."

"Ok.." the Egyptian eventually admitted after some seconds. "Ok.. I WANT this to go on, dammit.." his voice had become almost silent, an almost desperate pitch in it. "Do it.."

"Those are the words I've been waiting for.." Kaiba pulled the youth at his chest all of a sudden, making Malik feel his warmth and agitation as well. The Egyptian was well aware of the obviously quite aroused youth at his back, sending shivers down his spine because of anticipation.

It was to totally untypical for him to let himself be dominated by another man, yet the mere memory of this kind of sex made him forget everything else..

With some fast moves the CEO had opened his own trousers, and without waiting much longer closed the space between them with some forceful thrusts, making the Egyptian tremble of pain.

"Uh.. ouwch.." Malik found himself on his knees again, hands piled on the floor. It still remained strange, being nailed to the ground like a dog.. "Hah.. this hurts.." he bit his hand, and tried to relax through the moves which were dragging him back and forth.

"Try to relax.." Kaiba enjoyed in pinning the youth to the ground, making him not any better than a helpless victim of his lust. Yet, he knew that the Egyptian wanted exactly that. He wanted to be humiliated in order to experience the most of pleasure..

Grabbing him around his waist, the CEO pulled the youth nearer to him while making him bend his back more in order to meet the thrusts. And after some instants, he had found the sensible spot again and delighted in stimulating the youth until he started to beg for more..

"Uh.. yes.." the lavender eyes had become dark tinted like amethysts and Malik finally gave up whatever was left of his own will. "This is.. good.. ah..?" his desire swept him away, leaving him utterly dependent on his instincts. Little electric currents were slowly creeping up from inwards, his breathing got harder each second..

"Ah.. this sounds much more better.." Seto noticed himself being engaged in his own passion more and more, a strange, yet craving desire crawling through his body. He increased the speed and intensity of his moves, burying himself deep inside the slender body. "Do you still want me to stop now?"

"No.." Malik winced, literally begging for more. It felt so great.. he had the feeling of being taken away by this mix of brutality, shame and passion.. This was better than anything else.. "Go on.. don't stop it, please!" he heard himself plead and buried his face ashamed in his hands. God.. this was so embarrassing, yet so arousing! He didn't know what he was saying anymore..!

For response, he felt himself pressed upon the floor and strong arms which were holding him in a close embrace. He felt the other one thrusting hard and almost brutal into the slender, shivering body beneath him, hitting the sensible spot to stimulate the youth further.

"Ah.. hn.." the Egyptian let go of his self-esteem, totally yielding to the reactions of his body. Meeting the moves by his own as far as possible, he enjoyed being taken by the body of the person he'd hated and feared so much, giving him a pleasure never dreamt of.

"Good enough..hn..?" the CEO felt himself being taken over by his own desire likewise. He had never experienced this kind of total union, even if it was just for the physical factors. It felt so much different.. and suddenly so much _better_ to sleep with a guy instead of a girl.. He knew he was nailing the Egyptian with rough brutality, yet his reaction told him there was nothing wrong with that.

On the contrary, it seemed he liked the violent treatment.. hate and fear for Seto had turned into the totally opposite somehow.. And deep inside, the CEO knew this had hit a string in himself too..

"Whatever happens, your place is here.. I won't let you go, you'll have to stay.." his breathing had quickened, too, and he noticed his body was slowly getting towards climax. Why was he shivering so much?.. he asked himself, yet disposed the thought when he heard Malik's reply.

"Yes, I will.. uh.." Malik moaned because of excitement, and shuddered because of the violent moves he experienced. Now he'd truly defined himself a masochist, giving in to Kaiba's order and denying himself in order to be given pleasure.. Why hadn't he noticed earlier?

„I give in.. so just fuck me.. uhn.." he panted, feeling the electric current inside him getting stronger, almost making him reach climax. He desperately longed for this to end, noticing that his strength was leaving him. Although his hands were piled on the floor, he wouldn't be able to hold up his body and consciousness much longer.. be it only for the psychic torment he'd experienced today.

"With pleasure..ah.." the CEO gave the youth some last, forceful thrusts inside his body, enclosing his arousal to quicken the pace. In a matter of seconds, he noticed a shudder running through the Egyptian's whole body, coming almost simultaneously with himself.

* * *

It was almost in the middle of the night when Malik awoke again. He felt strangely numbed in every aspect, as if he was still living a dream.. or was it all just a dream?

He could feel a neat white bandage around his torso, the faint pulsing of the cuts on his back, and something warm and breathing next to him..

With a cry of astonishment, he noticed that he had been lying half curled together next to a sitting person on a warm and soft bed, that person being no one else than Seto Kaiba. The CEO was wearing his white shirt, and blue trousers again, and had been occupied reading.

"What are you screaming that loud?" he shot Malik a sharp look, yet couldn't suppress a smirk when he let his gaze wander over the slender, bronze body. And only now became the Egyptian aware of the fact that he was lying there totally naked, except the bandaging.

All of a sudden, his cheeks reddened because of embarrassment.

Yet, he didn't try to back away, too warm and soothing was that tall body against which he was lying.

"What.. what am I doing here?" he stammered, his memory failing in his service. "What.. happened? Did I pass out?"

"Yes, foolishly enough," Seto sighed scornfully, but in an instant his face softened again when he saw the slightly scared flicker in Malik's eyes. He still remained a haunting image for the Egyptian's mind..

"But I thought you might be better off here instead on the cold floor down there," the CEO explained and grinned. Now the youth really resembled a tamed Wildcat, his fangs and claws were broken at last.

"I am not your pet," the Egyptian's bright eyes sparkled at the CEO, somehow furious as well as relieved. At least, he wouldn't have to fear anything from Kaiba now.. He was sure this was over. And he was not scared, on the contrary, he felt safe here..

"Ah, and what if I make you one?" Kaiba just spoke curiously, and caressed the youth on his neck. "You belong to me. That means: You'll follow my orders and I'm taking care of you. The deal that's easy."

"If you don't hurt me anymore," the Egyptian murmured, snuggling at the tall body. A sudden shiver of cold flooded through him. But he felt as if a long twisted cord had been cut through, in one or other respects. His mind had acknowledged that he had found his master, so to speak.

"I'll stay here as long as you like it.."

"So, you finally got it," Seto couldn't help than to caress the youth behind his ears,receiving a kind of purring for an answer. Funny, how tame Malik could be, once you broke his fighting spirits..

"Hmm.." the Egyptian mumbled, tired of the day and the things he'd experienced. Were it not for the constant pain on several parts of his body, he still had believed this was a dream.. But it was none. And so much had happened today.. All he wanted to do now was to sleep.

"Good Night, little Wildcat," he heard the CEO whisper into his ear, and Malik couldn't help but to purr because of the tender caresses on his neck. "You're safe her, and you don't have anything to fear. Just sleep," he heard Seto's soothing voice, and was slowly dozing off.

Everything else before had fled from Kaiba's mind likewise. Instead of quitting this whole affair by one last action he had done the exact opposite. He had finally found someone who truly accepted his dominance, nevertheless didn't want to leave him because of that..

Seeing the asleep youth at his side, he unconsciously pulled Malik closer to him.

"Remember that you are mine.. Now and forever."

~ THE END ~

* * *

Songtext: Oomph – Labyrinth

"Klopf klopf.. laß mich rein, laß mich dein Geheimnis sein.. klopf klopf.."

Translation: „Knock knock.. let me in, let me be your secret.. knock knock.."

Some last words: Soooooooooooooo, after I had written the ending, I was very disappointed with myself and it kinda sucked, so I tried to rewrite it. I tried various times, until I finally came up with this. ^^ It took me some weeks and I'm now more or less satisfied with the result I produced. But in the end, you readers tell me if this was a fail or not. *bows*

This is the end, because I don't know what I should write more about this. I reached the goal I had in mind, and there's nothing else to tell here. The ultimate aim, which was to break Malik's fighting spirits, is done. I'm not quite satisfied with how Kaiba turned out, but that's because it's actually the first try to write about him.. I simply don't know him that much, so forgive me if I might object the common sense in a way.

Anyway, I hope you liked it and I hope there will be more readers than just my two dedicated fans mystralwind and TenshiShaNai. xD Thank you for your help and pushing me forward!

Greetz from Saxony.


End file.
